Ice Wolf?
by doglover888
Summary: The Bladebreakers are going to BBA Acadamy and it's harder then any tournament.Now they have both school and the tournament. And Kai can't blade while trying to ignore an evil, chocolate loving, girl.KaixOc,ReixMariah,MaxxMariam,TysonxHilary and more.R
1. Meetings and Confusion

(Thank you for reviewing: Dacen Jace and Simoo)

Profile

...

Name: Hengeshi Tettzumo

Nickname: Ice Princess, Wolf

Hair: Black, spiky, waist length.

Eyes: They're Black with a red line on each, the red line starts at the side of pupil closest to her nose and goes down diagonally to her iris. They have flicks of different colors according to her mood.

Relatives: Zen Konno (big brother)

Outfit: Baggy black long-sleeved top and black cargos, black scarf in same style as Kai except covering up to her nose and no knot.

She has a black wolf tail 3/4 of a foot which she makes seem to be a belt by using a black fake fur strip with string at each end which is tied under her tail.

Gloves: Black fingerless gloves that are tight until it flares out until 1 inch away from arm starting at wrist.

Shoes: Like gloves except cover all of foot.

Personality: Cold, hates everything, never underestimates, cautious, VERY wolf like and secretly cares about _some _others, silent.

Past: You'll find out as you go along. She lost her memory like Kai.

Pace: Swift, fast, great at jumping and silent.

Hates: Ream (a Oc), all sour things (weird huh?) and almost everything else.

Likes: Black coffee, chocolate, Shino (bit beast), ice skating, rain, wolves, silence and the moon (talk about wolf hobbies).

Head: Black hat with black metal goggles with clear lenses (used for water and to block out dust during beybattles).

Ears: Her ears are dog ears hidden under hat, they have pale pink insides and have black fur.

Gender: Female.

Age: 16

Skin: Ghost white

Nationality: Russian

Beyblade: White with blue flames on top.

...

Name: Shino

Appearance: White wolf with blue fire around paws, neck, and near end of tail.

Armor: None.

Eyes: Blue fire in iris.

Gender: Female

Personality: Wise, kind and pure.

Element (S): Freezing fire, ice, water and light.

Attacks: Freezing gigs, Dance of light, Flames of ice, Aqua blast, Ice daggers, Sacred waterfall, Different dimension, Blood mode.

Ice Wolf?

Chapter One: Meetings and Confusion!

/flashback/dream/

A girl with black hair and black eyes with red lines was standing in front of a beystadium in a strange launching pose.

"Let it rip!" she shouted as she launched the blade. It landed on the dish in a blue flash.

1 second later the dish was ripped straight down the middle. The girl smirked and caught the blade easily.

Clapping, an elderly man with purple hair walked through a doorway. He smiled coldly and spoke, "Very good, Hengeshi."

"Boris" the girl said blankly with a curt nod.

" I thought Voltaire had lost his mind when he told me to bring a little girl to Biovault Abbey," Boris paused to see if she would talk but continued after seeing she didn't protest to his statement, "but now I see he was right to ask me to bring such a talented young lady here."

"You mean kidnap," Hengeshi corrected suppressing her anger.

"Now, now. I prefer to think of it as convincing your parents to part with you, forever."

"You and those men shot them." Hengeshi said in a vicious tone.

"Anyhow, let's introduce you to Biovult's soldiers, shall we?" It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Boris grabbed the orphan's wrist and pulled it to get her to move along.

He began to walk towards the steel door; she followed after rolling her eyes at his rudeness.

Boris turned around angrily thinking she wasn't following due to the lack of sound and was surprised to see she was walking 5 feet behind him. "How come your footsteps made no sound?"

She looked up surprised. "I guess I'm just light..."

Hengeshi replied hiding her look of surprise at the fact he had been observant enough to notice her silence.

"Whatever, just say, "Yes sir" next time so I know your following." Boris said.

"Yes sir" Hengeshi said obediently. "Good girl" Boris said.

'What does he think I am a dog!' Hengeshi thought bitterly, before sweatdropping.'Right.'

They were now on a platform in a dimly lit room with stone tiles, on each side of the platform were stairs, and a decently sized room was below.

Boris pulled out a black walkie-talkie and said "Send them in to meet are new recruit." He smirked evilly turning toward the gloomy little girl.

"I'm sure everyone's dieing to meet you."

'Dieing, why am I not surprised to here that word' the girl thought sarcastically.

Suddenly the huge steel double doors opened to reveal a couple dozen children and teens. Hengeshi looked at there clothing strangely.

'Bloody and pale...This place is gonna be a load of fun' She thought giggling at her joke. "This is our new recruit," Boris spoke, gasps were herd and most jaws dropped Boris's lips curved into an evil smirk "I must warn you she isn't one to underestimate."

BOOM! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" someone screamed from a distance.

"ALERT Black Dranzer has been removed from its pedestal"

A voice sounded from hidden stereos around the room, people gasped when a chunk of the ceiling fell and was about to hit a boy with flame red hair and ice blue eyes.

The boy's eyes were wide and he was frozen in fear.

"Tala run!" A boy with pale purple hair yelled.

Tala didn't seem to hear it, he just stood, eyes closed, waiting for the impact to come.

/End of flashback/dream/

/Hengeshi's Pov/

An older version of Hengeshi woke up sweating after watching one of her usual nightmares.

She sighed and got up walking to the bathroom in her apartment thinking a cool shower would clear her mind.

She pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower shutting the glass door behind her. She turned the shower on full cold and leaned her forehead against the cold tile wall.

She savored the wonderful feeling of the droplets delicately hitting her back.

'No pain...' She thought.

-Yes mistress, there's no pain right now- the calming voice of Shino her trusty bit beast said.

'You're my companion for life, no matter what happens? I can always trust you, right? No betraying?'

She asked Shino -Yes, you can always trust me, remember that.-

Hengeshi smiled for the first time in 5 years. 'Ya I trust you' She thought knowing Shino could here her.

-So first day of school, eh? –

'Ya I've never been to a public school, probably horribly boring.'

-It could be fun-Shino said in a convincing tone.

'I guess' Hengeshi thought uncertainly as she stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her as she did so.

She walked into the main room towards her bed and picked up a black bag pulling black clothes out of it.

She pulled them on and took, off a table, her usual hat, before tucking all of her hair in it and putting goggles on top of it, tightening them so they didn't slip over her eyes by accident.

She slipped on the gloves from the bedside table and pulled on the cotton shoes at the foot of the bed.

"Time to get going, Shino" She said aloud picking up a small metal white top with blue flames painted on top and putting it into her pocket.

She picked up her bag and dumped its content onto the bed. She picked up her white

beyblade launcher that had blue flames licking up the sides and put it back into the black cotton bag.

She shoved a few things around until she found her white ripcord, which she gently placed in the bag.

She put in a couple schoolbooks and her black diary.

-Please do hurry; you'll be late-Shino said, urgency showing in her wise voice. Hengeshi nodded, zipping the bag, and grabbed her ipod as she ran towards her door.

/End of Pov/

/At the Granger Dojo/

"Wake up little dudes and dudet, Mr.D's on the phone for ya!" Grandpa Granger shouted.

All the Bladebreakers began to stir except Tyson, who's currently snoring like a chainsaw on his white futon and Kai who's wide awake.

Kenny, a.k.a. The Chief, got up and took the phone from Grandpa mumbling a tired "thank you" and smiling slightly.

"Hey , what's up?" he asked groggily.

"I've decided it's bad for you to miss so much school," said happily from the other end.

"You mean-"

"Yes I want you, Max, Kai, Rei, Tyson and Hilary to go to BBA Academy!"

Kenny smiled real big, "What a great way to learn about beyblading!"

Mr.D smiled on the other end "Not just beyblading we have history, math, science, social studies and more! You better tell the rest of the Bladebreakers!"

Kenny's smile deepened.

"Great, I'll tell them!" He hung up the phone. "Guess what guys?" he said happily.

"What is it?" Max asked eagerly. "We're going to BBA Academy!" Kenny announced excitedly.

"WHAT!" they all shouted in unison Max with happiness, Tyson with anger, Ray and Hilary with shock, and Kai with denial.

"How great!" Max shouted hyperly.

"I hate school! No way!" Tyson screamed remembering how many detentions he used to get.

"Well that'll be fun" Rei said trying to lighten the mood for those who didn't like the idea.

Hilary smiled "It's always fun to learn eh, Tyson?" she teased. "Shut up, Hilary." Tyson mumbled. "What was that? I didn't here you!"

"Don't start fighting right now, Hilary, Tyson" Rei interrupted before they got into a fight.

They did stop, but still looked angry.

"We're not going" Kai said simply. "Yeah!" Tyson cheered.

"Kai, already enrolled us, we have no choice" Kenny stated.

"It will get in the way of training" Kai said coldly but some anger was heard.

"Kai, I bet tons of talented beybladers well be there" Rei said optimistically.

Kai sighed giving in knowing he had no choice but to go. "Fine."

"So let's get ready!" Tyson said happily.

"I thought you were against this?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, but it's a big school which means big lunch!" Tyson cheered.

They all fell down anime style except Kai, who had already left without them noticing.

"Tyson, you're such a pig!" Hilary said angrily.

"I'm a growing boy!" he complained. "Tyson if you ever..."

"HILARY, TYSON SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP!" Kenny yelled.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Wow I didn't know you had it in ya Chief" Max praised.

Kenny's cheeks pinkened. "I just can't take them fighting all the time" Kenny said through his blush.

"Let's get ready, they want us there at 11:00 am and it's already 8:30"Cheif said breaking the awkward silence.

/Hengeshi's Pov/

I sighed stepping into the park.

I had been walking to here for a half an hour, everywhere else was so loud.

'My ears hurt' I said to Shino who sighed.

-Mistress that's the price of being half wolf-Shino said in a comforting voice.

'I don't wanna be half wolf,' I complained, 'I wanna be human.'

-Mistress, you are unique, that's good-

'Did he prefer Black Dranzer because it's what it should be, perfect...?'

-No he choose wrong, he was weak.-

'He's not weak!'

-Mistress I don't want to tell you this but I was told to do so, so I shall-

'What is it?'

-He forget you, as well as everything else-

'He forgot...me?'

-Yes-

'But, he promised he'd never forget me...'

-He forgot everything because he thought you were dead, he didn't want to remember he killed you-

'So he erased me!' I replied, eyes hardening.

-He didn't erase you; he wanted to erase the bad memories-

'So my death and life are both bad?' I questioned indignantly.

-Mistress I may be millions of years old, but I don't know everything-

I was about to reply when my watch's alarm went off. I looked at it 'Damn it's 10:50 am! 10 minutes till school!'

-Mistress if you ever see him again, you act like you don't know him, at least until he remembers you. Promise?-

'I promise.'

/End of Pov/

/BBA minibus/

"Are we there yet?" Tyson moaned.

"No and we won't be there until 10:55 so shut up!" Hilary yelled angrily.

"Geez, I was just asking." Tyson said in an annoyed tone.

"For the 5th time."

'Why don't they admit they like each other instead of giving me a headache?' Kai thought. "Are we there yet?" Tyson asked for the 6th time.

"Yes!" Hilary shouted.

"Really?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"No" She said smirking at him.

"Then why did you say we were?" Tyson asked, even more confused.

"To give you a taste of your own medicine," She said triumphantly.

"What medicine?" Tyson asked.

"It's a expression, idiot." Kai said, rolling his eyes at Tyson's stupidity.

"We're here!" Max chirped happily as the bus came to a halt in front of a large building.

"Yeah! Let's go see what's for lunch!" Tyson cheered pulling Max up.

"Race you there!" Tyson yelled.

"You're on!" Max said happily.

They both started running towards the school.

"There's no way you can beat me, Max!" Tyson yelled, his head facing the blonde boy he was racing.

"Ouch!" Tyson said landing on the ground.

He hadn't been looking where he was going and as a result crashed into someone.

"Sorry," Tyson mumbled getting up and brushing himself off.

/Profile/

Name: Zen Konno

Skin: Brown

Personality: Quiet, outgoing, loyal, smart, and kind.

Outfit: White pants, white undershirt, white open button down shirt.

Hat: White hat

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Gray

Relatives: Hengeshi Tettzumo (adopted little sister)

Nationality: Asian

Pace: Swift and great jumper.

Shoes: White Sneakers

Age: 17

Teeth: Normal.

Likes: Talking to Hengeshi, beyblading, humiliating others, talking to girls.

Dislikes: Annoying people that are clueless, cockiness.

/Beyblade/

Beyblade: White silver attack ring

Name: Kiuzzen

Appearance: White dragon

Element (S): unavailable

Attack: Sacred Wind

Eyes: Glowing silver

Gender: Male

Armor: none

Personality: Wise, kind, cautious

/End Profile/

"It's alright." the boy said in a calm and collected voice, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Hi my name is Tyson Granger, world champion beyblader!" Tyson said puffing out his chest.

"Idiot" said Hilary, who had run after Tyson hoping and failing to prevent him doing something stupid.

"Hi, I'm Hilary Teibetta, it's a pleasure to meet you" Hilary said a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks for an obvious reason.

"Hello, my name is Zen Konno and I can assure you the pleasure is all mine" Zen said taking her hand and kissing it like any gentlemen would.

Hilary's blush went 10 shades up.

The others had caught up and were watching this scene with amusement in their eyes.

Tyson, who was once excited about meeting the boy in the first place, was now glaring at him with hate. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Tyson asked suspiciously. "Actually, no," Zen said turning to Tyson politely "My sister whom I haven't seen in 13 years is leaving a private school in Russia and coming here. I'm waiting for her."

Tyson now felt guilty, he thought that guy had heard they were coming and wanted Hilary. '13 years without your sister, that's rough.'

"ROOM!" Tyson turned and saw a taxi parked beside the school; he guessed it must be Zen's sister.

He was surprised when a girl in guys close with extremely pale skin got out shut the door and gave money to the driver.

Zen smiled and waved the girl over. She obediently came. "Hi sis, long time, no see! "Zen said smiling.

"I know you...right?" The girl said coldly, but slightly confused.

"Yeah! I'm your big brother, Zen!" Zen said in a happy but concerned voice.

"Ok. It's good to see you again," She said.

"You to, Hengeshi!" Zen said hugging her.

Hengeshi tensed when Zen hugged her and just stood there stiffly.

Zen frowned saying "Is something wrong? You're acting like you don't know me"

She didn't move, just said, "I'm fine," then walked off.

"Wow your sister's like a female Kai, except she didn't hit you when you hugged her." Lucky for Tyson, Kai wasn't there to hit him for comparing him to someone "weak" like her.

"That's not like Hengeshi...she would've hugged me to death" Zen said.

They all sweatdropped.

"Maybe she's tired, I mean, she did fly in from Russia!" Hilary suggested.

"I guess..."Zen said still concerned.

"Don't worry, she said she was fine, so she is" Tyson said trying to cheer him up so Hilary would stop giving him attention.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tyson's right." Hilary said.

"I guess you're right, she's probably tired then," Zen said in a slightly happier voice.

"Now that that's settled let's go to the office to meet the principal" Ray said, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Max cheered happily.

"Ok. My sister should be there, watch over her, okay?" Zen said.

"Sure thing" Tyson said giving Zen a thumbs up.

Zen smiled and walked off waving goodbye.

"What are we waiting for, the sooner we go the sooner we learn!" Kenny said, eager to see the technician class the school had.

"And eat!" added Tyson.

The Bladebreakers walked into the school and started looking for the office.

"I found it!" Max said rather loudly from a different hall.

They all walked over to where Max was standing.

There was shouting heard from inside the office.

"Umm...Max what exactly is going on in there? "Tyson said slightly nervous.

"Oh I think Kai and Hengeshi are fighting again." Max replied.

"Again?" Ray asked, confused.

"Yeah they were fighting when I found them five minutes ago," Max said.

"I didn't know Kai was so loud," Tyson said shivering. "Sounds like they've quieted down, shall we go in?" Ray asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tyson said ready to see if Zen's sister was really nice like he'd said.

They opened the door nervously and were relived to see that everything and one was in one piece and there was no blood.

They walked in and sweatdropped when they saw the principal looking terrified, backed up against the wall. "Umm...Bladebreakers it's wonderful to meet you." the principal said, sending a nervous glance to Hengeshi and Kai.

"Right, you too, can you give us are timetables or whatever and we can take Kai and Hengeshi away from you?" Tyson said sending the two teens a scared glance.

"As much as I'd like that, there's still a little more to do" the principal said while smiling sadly. "Like what?" Hilary asked.

"Well, first I might want to introduce myself."

"Oh...ya. "Hilary said sweatdropping.

"I'm Lesk Tarsh, but you can call me Principal Tarsh" the principle said.

"Alright Principal Tarsh, anything else?" Ray said kindly.

"Not much, all you need is these, "he said passing out timetables to everyone" also you need to choose another subject."

He said handing them each a piece of paper with a list of subjects to do.

"Oh yes and I'm having a student show you around for today, so your first day is tomorrow."

/Profile/

Name: Amy Felkine

Nickname: Kitty Kat, Kat

Hair: Sky blue, wavy, ends at mid back.

Eyes: Pale pink

Relatives: Mom, Dad, Big brother, Little brother.

Outfit: Orange sleeveless top, dark orange plaited skirt.

Gloves: None

Shoes: Brown school shoes.

Personality: Kind, polite, smart, shy.

Past: Normal

Pace: Normal

Hates: Bitter foods, cold-hearted people.

Likes: Sweets, learning, kind people.

Hat: Orange bow on back of her head.

Ears: Pointy like Ray's

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Skin: Slight tan

Nationality: Chinese

/Beyblade/

Beyblade: Orange with yellow Chinese designs.

Name of bit beast: Lerei

Appearance: Orange panther with a yellow triangle on it's back.

Armor: None

Eyes: Bright yellow.

Gender: Female

Personality: Happy, kind, funny.

Element(s): Electric

Attacks: Lightning wheel, electric glare, sacred lightning, Thunder roar.

/End of Profile/

"Miss Felkine, please come in" Principle Tarsh said smiling.

A smart looking girl walked through the door smiling at them.

"Hi, my name is Amy Felkine, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said waving her hand shyly.

"Hi, umm not to be rude, but by any chance are you a neko-jin? "Rei asked smiling.

"Yes, I am. How'd you know? "She asked in surprise.

"Oh, I'm a neko-jin too" Rei said smiling making his fangs show.

"Oh! You must be Rei Kon; the village elder told me I might meet you!" said Amy, smiling sweetly.

"Ya, that's me" Rei said smiling.

"Well, better get on with the tour! "Amy said gesturing towards the door.

"Alright! Let's go! Cafeteria here I come!" Tyson cheered happily.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Let's just go…" Hilary said, sighing.

/10 minutes later/

"When are we going to the cafeteria?" Tyson whined for the 3rd time that minute.

"The cafeteria is locked up right now since "lunch" is being cooked" Amy said pulling a face. "Is something wrong with school lunches?" Ray asked, frowning.

"Not if you bring it or eat out" Amy replied.

"Eat out? Isn't lunch to short to leave school?" Hilary asked.

"No. It used to be, but now lunch is 1 hour long" Amy said brightly.

"A whole hour, just for lunch?" Rei asked.

"It used to be 30 min, but then they combined it with our whole school study hall" Amy answered.

"Oh," Rei replied.

"Let's go to the cafeteria!" Tyson shouted tired of waiting.

Kai rolled his eyes before continuing glaring at Hengeshi, who he had nicknamed Brat.

"It's locked since they're cooking right now, remember?" Amy said sighing.

"Oh, right…Darn it!" Tyson shouted angrily.

"Pig," Hilary mumbled, looking like she'd like nothing more then to kill him.

"I'm a growing boy! Tyson protested.

"Did you all see a boy named Zen, by any chance?" Amy asked them.

"Yeah, he's really nice!" Max said cheerfully.

"Oh, tell him I have Kiuzzen's stats, if you see him again that is," She said sounding pleased with herself.

"Kiuzzen?" Kenny asked, confused.

"His bitbeast," Amy stated.

"He has a bitbeast?" Kenny said, shocked.

"He's a beyblader?" Rei asked/shouted eagerly.

"Is it strong?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, yes and yes" Amy said, not surprised at their reactions.

"How'd he get it?" Rei said calming down.

"I'm not sure, everyone on the Elemental Bladers has a bitbeast," Amy said.

"Elemental Bladers?" Ray asked.

"Amy, guess what!" A happy boy's voice shouted.

/Profile/

Name: Ream Hinote

Nickname: Flame

Hair: Spiked flame red hair.

Eyes: Forest green.

Relatives: Mom, dad, little sister.

Outfit: White shirt with green trim, red cargo pants.

Gloves: Red fingerless, green outlined.

Shoes: White sneakers with two red stripes on each side.

Personality: Happy, annoying, cocky, not so smart, food crazed, loud, bad temper.

Past: Normal

Pace: Normal

Hates: Hengeshi, water filled buckets (his usual wake up call), quiet people.

Likes: Food, beyblading, friends (NOT HENGESHI)

Head: Green forehead band.

Ears: Normal

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Skin: Tan

Nationality: American/Japanese

/Beyblade/

Beyblade: Red with orange defense ring

Name: Kyuumu

Appearance: Human form, yellow shoulder length straight hair, tan, orange loose shirt, orange pants, flame spear in right hand.

Armor: Red leggings, red chest plate.

Eyes: Dark orange

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind, funny, hot tempered.

Element(s): Fire

Attacks: Fire sword, Fire Spear, Sacred Fire.

/End Profile/

/Profile/

Name: Koshina Mataro

Nickname: Chirpy annoying brat (Hengeshi's nickname for her, obviously), Koshie.

Hair: Straight, dark blue, down to mid back.

Eyes: Midnight blue

Relatives: Mom and dad.

Outfit: Pale blue tank top, blue sweater around waist, dark blue skirt.

Gloves: None

Shoes: Dark blue sneakers

Personality: Happy, loving, hyper, pretty smart.

Past: Parents divorced, lives with mom.

Pace: Fast (Ahh, the wonders of sugar)

Hates: Sourpusses (Hengeshi is under that list for sure)

Likes: Sugar, sweets, making friends, and about everything good.

Head: None

Ears: Normal

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Skin: Light brown

Nationality: Japanese/American

/Beblade/

Beyblade: White, blue attack ring, midnight blue defense ring

Name: Midnight

Appearance: Grey crow, midnight blue beak, midnight blue tail feathers, midnight blue claws.

Armor: None

Eyes: Midnight blue

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind, quiet, smart.

Element(s): Darkness

Attacks: Blending shadows, Shadow claw, Sacred shadowstorm.

/End Profile/

"What is it Ream?" Amy said annoyed at all the interruptions that were happening today.

"We get the day off to train! Hurry up in giving them a tour, Zen's outside waiting!" Ream said running off.

"I wanna help with the tour and make some more friends! Can I help? Pretty please, pretty please with those crushed Oreos you love on top?" Koshina begged.

"Ok, Koshie!" Amy said laughing slightly, "No need to beg!"

"YAY!" Koshina cheered.

"Hi I'm Koshina Mataro, that boy's name is Ream Hinote, I hope we can all be great friends!" Koshina said happily.

"Hi I'm Max Tate!" Max said, positive he would like this girl.

"Hi Max! Nice to meet cha!" She said happily.

Max introduced the others and they finally began the tour!(Well that took awhile)

"Ya know what?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"I dunno, what?" Rei asked.

"I'm just gonna pick up some the maps from the office, then we can train together!"

Amy said, happily skipping off.

"We waited all that time to start this tour and then she tells us there's maps in the office?" Tyson shouted angrily.

"Stop complaining, idiot" Hilary growled.

"I'm not an idiot!" Tyson said angrily.

'Yes, you are' Hengeshi thought to herself chuckling mentally.

-Don't be mean Mistress-Shino said sighing.

'I wasn't being mean...much.' Hengeshi replied.

-Oh Mistress...-Shino said, exasperated.

'Let's talk about this later ok, I'm gonna take a nap, ok?' Hengeshi asked yawning.

-Very well- Shino said sensing her mistress was telling the truth.

"I'm back!" Amy said waving the few pieces of paper in her hand.

"Here ya go "Amy she said passing them out to the Bladebreakers and Hengeshi.

"Come on, Zen and Ream are waiting outside" She said happily walking towards the door.

"Yay!" Koshie cheered grabbing Max by the wrist and skipping towards the door.

Once they were all outside they met up with Zen and Ream and began to think of a place to train.

"How about the park?" Koshina suggested.

"Way to loud," Hengeshi said speaking for the first time since they met Zen.

All the Elemental Blade shivered from her cold voice other then Zen who looked a bit sad from the coldness.

"How about my grandpa's dojo?" Tyson suggested.

"Ok that should work" Zen replied.

"Oh. and Amy, have you got our stats?" Zen asked.

"Ya, I'll show them to you when we're training" She replied.

"I'll tell Mr.D to send a bus!" Tyson said cheerfully.

"Mr.D? Who's that?" Amy asked, confused.

"Mr.D is what we call , he's chairman of the BBA," Ray replied, smiling. "Oh! I should of known that!" Amy said blushing for not remembering it from TV. Hengeshi yawned. "I'm going home…" She said turning around to walk home,

Zen grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," She growled.

Zen looked slightly offended, but brushed it off.

"Little sis, you're not acting like before you left, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Things have changed, my strength has changed, and I've have changed, it's as simple as that!" Hengeshi said, shrugging.

"You're right, things changed, but not for the better" Zen said.

"Zen, I can't change the past and I don't wanna!" She stated.

"What happened to you at that dumb school?" Zen asked angrily.

"I grew up," Hengeshi stated walking off. Zen watched as her black scarf floated elegantly behind her as the young woman walked off.

/Flashback/

A cute little girl in a black scarf gave Zen a nervous look.

"Don't worry sis! I was fine in preschool, so you well be too!" Zen chirped happily.

"I'm scared, what if none of the other kids like me? Or worse!" Hengeshi shivered.

"Don't worry I promise if anything happens I'll be there as fast as I can run!"

Zen said winking.

"Well, if you promise! Cya after school!" Hengeshi shouted happily skipping out the front gates.

Zen watched her black scarf jumping up and down as she skipped.

He smiled.

/End Flashback/

Zen sighed, she wasn't a kid and he knew this.

But he also knew this wasn't what she should be like now, but one thing he didn't know was what had happened at that school.


	2. I Hate Mornings

Chapter Two: I Hate Mornings

/Dream/

Hengeshi looked around, she was surrounded by sparkling snow and a mirror stood in front of her it's silver frame shining from the moonlight.

This was not her normal nightmare in fact it wasn't a nightmare at all. Hengeshi look at herself in the mirror.

She looked the same other then her outfit. She was wearing a silver chest plate and silver leggings, both resembling scales.

She also wore a white fur cape. Turning around she saw a white she wolf staring down at her with her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Shino?" Hengeshi asked, shocked.

"Is that you?"-Yes Mistress-"Where are we?" Hengeshi said looking around for a clue as to where she was.

–In, well, no ware-Shino said chuckling.

"I can see that, but where is no ware? This is not my normal dream and what's with the armor?" Hengeshi said, confused.

-I used some of my power to allow you to have a night without dreams; as for the armor it's to protect you from the snow.

I'll take my leave now-Shino said leaving.

"But it's a dream, there's no snow and if you can stop me from having nightmares why have you let me continue having them for 13 years?" Hengeshi asked angrily.

-I only just found I could stop nightmares and I can only stop them once every 6 months-

"Alright then. What about the armor?" Hengeshi demanded.

-Err…I wanted to experiment, bye then- Shino said disappearing.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone, I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone and I walk a, My shadow's only one that walks beside me, my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone would find me, till then I walk alone…_

/End of Dream/

/Hengeshi's Pov/

"What the fuck!!!" I shouted sitting strait up looking ready to kill.

I looked over and saw my alarm clock lying in pieces on my bedside table.

I gulped, laughing nervously "Time to go back to sleep"

_Don't want to be an American idiot. Don't want a nation under the new mania. And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America. Welcome to a new kind of tension. All across the alienation. Where everything isn't meant to be okay. Television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones meant to follow. For that's enough to argue._

"Damn it, why won't it ever stay dead!!" I shouted angrily, glaring at the clock.

My eyes went wide… "6:45 a.m!!!!!!!!! Shit, only 15 minutes till school starts!" I said jumping out of bed.

I ran across the room grabbing my clothes and dashed to the shower. I pulled of my pajamas jumping into the shower.

I dumped half the shampoo on my head, quickly washing it out I turned off the shower grabbing a towel.

I dried off quickly before pulling on my clothes.

I ran to my bedside table snatching my hat off, I shoved it on my head, grabbing my goggles and beyblade I ran towards the door grabbing my launcher, ripcord, school bag, diary, and ipod off the coffee table.

I opened the door, running outside I shoved my stuff into my black bag running towards the school.

I jumped onto a branch of an oak tree and started jumping from tree to tree in the direction of the school.

/7 Minutes Later/

I jumped of the last tree in my direction running toward the school.

I ran into the school grounds as fast as possible earning myself strange looks strange looks from students.

I stopped running and entered the school, calmly.

I reached into my bag pulling out my timetable; I saw I had History at the moment.

I checked the map Amy had given me yesterday; studying it carefully I walked towards the left.

_Ring!_ I growled angrily as students pushed me roughly as they ran towards they're classes. Thump! I hit the ground, then someone tripped on me and I felt someone fall on top of me.

I began mumbling russian swears under my breath.

"Sorry, I can't understand geek, try English" A snobby high-pitched female said. From the sounds of it 5 girls laughed along with her.

I pushed myself of the ground, brushing invisible dust off my pants.

Eyes narrowed I looked up to see the hall empty other then 6 girls that looked a bit like the worlds biggest sluts.

"I suggest you get to class or you might get detention and be late for your plastic surgery," I countered glaring at the leader. She wore a pink tank top, as well as a hot pink mini skirt that hardly covered her, both skintight.

She had a silver necklace with tons of pink diamonds attached, a pink diamond ring, three pink bracelets on each wrist with pink diamonds, and pink strap sandals with pink diamonds in the shape of a heart on each side.

She also had waist length blond hair and blue eyes.

**(I have nothing against blonds, a ton of my friends have blond hair)**

"You dickhead!" She screeched slapping me across the cheek.

She missed, typical. "You're way to slow, and by the way, I'm a girl" I said chuckling. "You sure don't look it, but I guess it's ok to wear so much clothes to cover your ugly figure, oh and I'm Melody Ontagni," She said smirking.

"It's my first day here and it's bad to be late, it might ruin my first impression" I said in a tone that made it obvious that I didn't give a hell about being late nor my first impression.

"Bye" I said waving and turning before walking in the direction of History. Melody walked past me with a blue haired girl following her, they entered a door marked social studies.

'Great, I get to go to class with a demon spawn straight from the land of whores' I thought in fake enthusiasm.

–Relax Mistress it's only one class-Shino said.

'Whatever, let's get the introduction over with hmm?

-Ok-

I walked towards the door my eyes facing the floor.

Thump! I sighed.

'Not again!' I moaned, 2 crashes in 3 minutes, I have such horrible luck.

Pushing myself up from the ground and growled, of all the people in this galaxy it just had to be Hiwatari didn't it?

"Nice to crash into you?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"Let's just get to class, it'll be one less introduction to deal with once we finish." "Whatever" Kai said opening the door and walking in.

"I see we have two new students" A woman with mousy brown hair and violet eyes said staring at Kai and me.

"My name is ! Please introduce yourselves," said smiling.

I rolled my eyes; a chirpy teacher is the worst kind in my opinion.

"Kai Hiwatari" Kai said, boredly.

At this point the teacher and me were the only girls not drooling over him.

'He may be cute and good at basically everything but he's such a jerk, how come they like him so much? WAIT DID I JUST SORTA COMPLEMENT HIWATARI' I screamed mentally.

"Hengeshi Tettzumo," I said blankly looking out the window.

"Could you tell us a bit more about you two?" She said to Kai and me.

"No" Kai said glaring at her.

"Ok" I said automatically.

"Ok, go ahead then!" said happily.

"Here are some rules for you all.

Number 1: Talk to me and I'll hurt you, 2: If you touch me I'll hurt you badly, and 3 the most important: Annoy me, ask for advice, and get me involved with something I don't like, if you do the whole 3rd rule in a week I'll kill you. Got it?" I said in a voice of authority.

They sniggered.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Umm… thank you for that riveting speech…" Mrs. Kite said.

"Can we sit now or do I have to stand for rest of class?" I said bored.

frowned but nodded gesturing to the two empty seats.

I growled when Kai took the seat that wasn't next to Ontagni.

"Now that our new students have "introduced" themselves, time to learn about the Boston Tea Party!" At this news the students groaned, they had learned it already and it was bad enough learning it once.

I rolled my eyes as the teacher droned on about the damned Boston Tea Party.

I knew this already and I had learned it 5 different times in 4 different classes at that damned abbey.

I yawned slipping my hand into my bag.

I pulled out a notebook and started drawing a picture of the teacher pinned to the chalkboard by dungeon chains with the words "Medieval Torture Class" written next to her.

'That would be less boring, especially if I had brought a machine gun' I thought smirking.

"Miss Tettzumo is there something you wish to share with the class?" asked.

"No, not at all" I replied looking up at her lazily.

"Just show us your little drawing" She said calmly.

"And if I don't wanna?" I asked.

"You get to see the principal" She said glaring at me.

I sighed 'this is so annoying' I thought holding up the picture.

The class burst out laughing, even Kai smirked.

The drawing was very well done and looked exactly like the teacher, which made my chances of detention much, much higher.

"Miss Tettzumo detention after school!" said snatching away my notebook.

"That's mine, if you take it you're stealing" I stated, eyeing the notebook warily.

"I'm going to send it to your parents and have them hold onto it for the rest of the year."

"One problem" I mumbled.

"And what's that?" Mrs. Kite asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have parents" I said blankly.

"Then I'll send it to your guardian" Mrs. Kite said slight pity in her voice.

"Don't got one of those either," I said shrugging

"Then whom do you live with?" asked in an exasperated voice.

"My fridge, my bed, my clothes, my table, my closet, my shower, my ipod, my beyblade, and me, shall I continue?" I asked shrugging again.

"Don't get smart with me little missy, I meant what person do you live with!" She snapped.

"I already told you I'm the only person I live with" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's illegal" She stated.

"Not for me, it's a Russian law" I replied smirking. **(It's not a law I just wanna make it a law in this story)**

"You're in the Japan now" She growled.

'Let's test her patience, ok Shino?' I smirked.

-Very well, but if you make her go insane you're in trouble-Shino said seriously.

'You're no fun!' I thought pouting mentally.

"So?" I asked blankly.

"So your laws don't apply here," stated.

"So?" I repeated.

"So you need to live with a family" said, temper rising.

"So?"

"So you better move into a orphanage," Mrs. Kite growled.

"So?"

"So after school you better head over there" mumbled face red with anger.

"So?"

"SO NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted furiously.

"_Sooooooooooo?" _I sang childishly.

"SO SHUT UP!!!!!!!" She shouted.

"You coulda just said so in the first place and I would have been quiet" I said smirking.

/45 minutes later/ Ring the bell rung signaling class was over.

Everyone ran full speed out of the class except Kai and me since we were still sound asleep.

"Miss Tettzumo, class is over, time to wake up" Mrs. Kite said sighing.

"Is it morning yet?" I moaned, clueless.

"No, but class is over" said rolling her eyes.

"Heh, oops" I said shrugging.

" will be joining you in detention" She said beginning on a long lecture on how it was bad to be late, fall asleep in class, and badmouth a teacher, especially on your first day of school.

I yawned 'Why am I taking school again?' I thought before unconsciously studying the hem of my sleeve.

"Now go get to class before you get anotherdetention for being late, again" She finished snapping me out of my bored state.

"Yes ma'am" I said sarcastically, walking towards the door, but not without taking a moment to death glare at Hiwatari.

He sent me a glare that could freeze hell, set it on fire, and freeze it again in reply.

I brushed past pass him as I headed to the door.

/5 minutes later/

/Kai's Pov/

'Well, that was fun' I thought sarcastically.

I sighed, 'Why do they still have schools, all we do is think of it as nap time'

'What the Fuck?' I thought as I felt something hanging onto my arm…or rather someone.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at here.

"Melody Ontagni and I'm your new girlfriend" She said sending him a smile as fake as her body.

"No your Melody Ontagni, an annoying bitch" A sarcastic voice said from across the hall.

I turned around and saw it was that Tettzumo brat standing there with her lazy smirk on her face.

"Stay out of this brat I can handle her myself" I said glaring at Hengeshi fiercely.

"Hmm…you don't seem to be handling "it" very well, unless you're acting of course!

And if you are then you're the best actor ever since, well, ever. You must have mastered the art of acting a fool a very, very, very long time ago. But if you're not acting then that's very, very, very sad" She said, leaning against the lockers, a lazy smirk placed across her pale lips.

"Is that all you can up with? You disappoint me Tettzumo," I said in mock sadness.

"I'm just getting started Kai Painintheassselfconceitedbastard Hiwatari" Hengeshi said chuckling.

"You're really pathetic," I said shaking my head amusingly.

She frowned "what d' ya mean by that?"

"I mean that you're weak, you can't even come up with a decent insult," I said rolling my eyes.

Hengeshi's eyes filled with fury as she began swearing rather colorfully in Russian.

"Man Kai, I knew you were bad at making friends, but not this bad," A familiar obnoxious voice said sarcastically.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" I asked coldly death glaring at him and the other Demolition Boys.

"Whoa! Chill off Kai man, we're not Boris's brain washed slaves anymore!"

Tala said in mock surprise.

"Prove it" I said, still glaring.

"Uhh…how?" Tala asked.

I shrugged.

"Real good answer Kai, really smart, here's a cookie!" Hengeshi said sarcastically.

"Stay out of this, brat" I said glaring at her.

"I'm not a brat!" She shouted glaring at him.

"Suuuuuuure you're not shorty, keep telling yourself that, I'll call you when it's true, see ya in your dreams Tettzumo" I said waving at her.

"I AM NOT-" _Slam!!! _She was cut off abruptly by the slam of a door.

'The janitor will find her when he needs cleaning supplies' I thought smirking.

I moved the hand that wasn't holding the door turning the lock.

Click!

After about 5 minutes of pounding against the door Hengeshi finally gave up, well sorta.

"I'll make you pay for this Hiwatari!!!!!!! I swear I will!!!!" She shouted determinately.

"I wouldn't make any bets on that Tettzumo!" I shouted amusingly.

"Kai why'd you lock her in a janitors closet?" Tala asked raising an eyebrow

"She's a bitch" I said in a 'Isn't it obvious I hate her?' tone.

"Works for me" Tala said shrugging.

/End of Pov/

"Can ya show us where the Bladebreakers are, we wanna tell em' we're sorry and wanna rematch!" Ian said.

"How come I don't believe you came here to just to say you're sorry?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"Cause we're not! All of da major teams are coming to this school" Ian said scowling.

"Which means…," Kai started becoming alarmingly pale.

"Hello ladies! The pleasure is all yours, I assure you!" A familiar womanizing blonds voice said as his owner smirked.

"this is gonna be a huge pain" Kai finished.

"Ya, those losers are taking all of my woman!" Tala growled angrily glaring at Enrique and Michael.

"That wasn't what I meant" Kai said sarcastically.

"Sooooooooo when can we see the Bladebreakers?" Ian said.

"At lunch, I guess" Kai said shrugging.

"Which is when?" Ian asked, bored.

"In two classes, I think" Kai said shrugging again.

"Classes?" Tala said, confused.

"Ya it's how you learn" Kai said rolling his eyes.

"We have to learn?" Tala asked eyes wide with horror.

"Ya, that's why they have teachers and books" Kai said chuckling evilly.

"Oh crap!" All the Demolition Boys shouted in unison.

"I knew you were all stupid, but not this stupid" Kai said sweatdropping.

"I'm not stupid!!!" Ian shouted angrily.

"Ya, but you're short" Tala said smirking.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ian screamed furiously.

"Yes you are! Even more then that Tatsumo girl!" Tala taunted.

"I'M NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S TETTZUMO!!!!!!!!!!!" Hengeshi shouted from the closet.

"Whatever you say Tatsumo" Tala replied laughing.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" Hengeshi growled in a perfect imitation of a very, very, very angry wolf.

"Ya know what?" Tala asked Kai.

"What?" Kai asked sighing.

"Why don't we skip today, there's a new club opening and we need to get there early for passes.

"No, it's my first day" Kai said glaring.

"What Kai-ey don't wanna get in twuble with the principuly?" Tala asked as if he was talking to a baby.

"Shut up Tala, I gotta train with the Bladebreakers and the Elemental Bladers at lunch and that means I gotta help two teams and it doesn't help that they have basically the same personality as my teammates, also Tettzumo's brother is the leader of the Elemental bladers" Kai said glaring at him.

"She has a brother? He needs to teach her manners" Tala said looking at the closet door.

"She was in a boarding school and just got back" Kai stated.

"Don't boarding schools have manners class or somthin?" Tala asked, confused.

"I'm guessing she came here cause she got kicked out" Kai replied.

"I'm not surprised, she knows a lot of Russian swears" Spencer said joining in on the conversation.

"Said person hears everything you're saying!" Hengeshi yelled from the closet.

"Shut up Tettzumo!" Kai shouted at her.

"Ya, shut up Tatsumo!" Tala shouted jokingly.

"MY NAME IS HENGESHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hengeshi screamed angrily.

"Then why do you call her Tettzumo, Kai?" Tala asked idiotically.

"Cause Tettzumo is her last name" Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, heh, right" Tala laughed running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Anyway, who are these "Elemental Bladers" you speak of?" Ian asked.

"A blading team" Kai replied.

"A little more spesafac please?" Tala asked.

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Tala, the word's specific" Kai said sweatdropping.

"Whatever, just tell me about the damn blading team" Tala said glaring at Kai.

"They're a blading team and they're pretty good" Kai replied shrugging.

"That's all?" Tala whined. "What about girls? Are there any cute ones on the team?"

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUTA HERE?!!!!!!!!" Hengeshi shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Can someone _please_ shut her up?" Kai growled.

"Ya, just get me a carrot, some scissors, and a trumpet!" Tala said smiling evilly.

"The scissors I understand, but why do you need a carrot and trumpet?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know" Bryan said shaking his head.

"I'm getting claustrophobic!" Hengeshi shouted a little quieter then before.

"Live with it!" Kai shouted back.

_Ring_ the bell rung.

"Time for class, cya tomorrow brat, that is if the janitor finds you" Kai said smirking evilly before walking away.

/5 minutes later/

/Hengeshi's Pov/

I felt my breath becoming heavy.

I hammered my hands on the door, though I knew my efforts were useless.

'Shino help me! You know I have asthma and claustrophobia!' I thought desperately.

"Help me" I whispered before passing out.

/End of Pov/

/Kai's Pov/

"Forgot my math book" I muttered to myself.

-Something's not right- I heard Dranzer say alarmingly.

'I know, I sense it to' I replied.

-Whatever is happening it's near where you were with the Demolition Boys- She said quietly.

'I'll check it out' I said as I began walking back in the direction I came from.

I frowned 'Hengeshi's never this quiet'

"Hengeshi?" I asked quietly knocking on the door.

No reply.

I unlocked the door before opening it calmly.

My eyes couldn't believe what they saw when I open the door.

Hengeshi lay unconscious on the ground gasping for breath in her sleep.

"Hengeshi!" I shouted.

I reached into my pocket dialing 911.

"Hello, please state you're emergency."

"A girl passed out from claustrophobia" I replied instantly.

"Name and location?"

"Her name or mine?" I asked.

"Your name."

"Kai Hiwatari and I'm at BBA Academy." I replied.

"Okay I'm sending an ambulance"

"Right" I said hanging up.

"Damn, I'm such a idiot" I said before letting out a stream of Russian curses.

I picked Hengeshi up before running outside.

I let out a sigh of relief when an ambulance arrived.

"Do you want to come with her?" A policeman asked me.

"Yes" I replied instantly.

"Ok, hop in the ambulance, it looks like it's gonna be a long night" He said looking at a panicking nurse.

"Right" I said walking into the ambulance.

"How is she?" I asked the closest nurse.

"Pretty good, but she's gonna be here all of today and tomorrow" She replied.

"Ok" I said walking over to Hengeshi.

"You can be such a pain, ya know that?" I whispered quietly in her ear.

Her usual lazy smirk appeared on her face.

**(Here is the beginning of a beautiful hatred!)**


	3. Hospitals are for Losers!

(**Thank you who reviewed, for those of you who haven't DROP DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jus kindin, just review so I know I should continue. Just so you all know I'm in school now so I can't write as much as I want to but I'm gonna try to add a chapter every month. Bty, I always write a bit differently, so if you don't like the style of some of the parts, tell me, I'll change em.**

**And one of you said you didn't like the tail but she's gonna need it further in da story so ya…Oh ya and sorry it took so long ta put this chap up but I sorta fergot an stuff so yup, righty den, enjoy de story.)**

** Chapter 3: Hospitals are for losers, the great escape!**

/Hengeshi's Pov/

/Dream/

"Where the hell am I!?" I asked myself.

-This is a place you should know very well little one, this is your mind- Shino said appearing from nothingness.

"This is my mind, hmm it does seem sorta familiar…" I said looking at the horrifyingly terrors that were my memories.

I found myself chuckling at the little pathetic child I saw sitting and watching the fire with a dazed look on her face.

"Am I so worthless that the younger me will stand and watch her life burn up in flames?"

I asked Shino, a look of amusement placed in my eyes.

-Mistress, laughing at yourself cannot hide your sadness in your own mind, ignorance is truly bliss to you humans- Shino said sighing.

"I'm not even fully human, I'm like a wolf version of a neko-jin, well the half animal thing at most, I'm no cat" I said scowling, I hated cats just like a dog, except more.

-Mistress wake up now- Shino said giving me a nudge.

"Ok, I'm hungry anyway" I said sheepishly giving my crying stomach a small rub.

-Mistress- Shino said sternly.

"Alright I'm goin already!" I shouted glaring at her.

/End of Dream/

I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

My eyes went wide as they met a room covered in white.  
It felt something strange on my mouth and nose; I looked down and saw that I had two tubes in my nose and an air mask on my face.

**(I dunno what they're called, so I call em' air masks)**

I yanked them of, ignoring the fact that it made my throat ache and my breathing shallow.

I got up looking down at the hospital gown I was wearing before looking around for my clothes.

'They're they are!' I thought picking them up out of the now open drawer in the bedside table.

I slowly got changed before my thoughts clicked into place.

I was in a hospital, a place full of needles and blood.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL AM I DOING HERE!!!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I growled when I saw five _doctors_ come into the room.

I hate doctors; I hate them as much as I hate hospitals and needles and blood.

They hurt you and poke your skin to adjust you to their liking, like a computer program.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked in a calm tone.

"You passed out from asthma, I don't know why though" The doctor said frowning.

"Kai…" I murmured quietly.

"Kai? Ahh that's the name of that sweet boy that called us, you should thank him, he saved your life!" A nurse said smiling fondly.

"Ya, I should. Where is he?" I asked a sweetly, a little to sweetly.

"Right out there in the hall!" She replied as she pointed at the door.

"Ok, bye" I said waving as I walked to the door.

"She shouldn't go anywhere, she shouldn't even be awake…or alive" I heard a doctor say as I left.

I smiled as I saw him sleeping on a bench in the hall.

"Kai?" I asked softly shaking him ever so slightly.

I smirked evilly as I walked over to the bathroom.

I went inside pulling a dixie cup out of the dispenser.

I filled it up with freezing cold water, the kind of water that makes you wonder why cold and hot are different; they both burned _most_ people's skin.

I smirked evilly again, but this time it was wider, more twisted.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

Walking over to Kai, I poured it over his head.

He gasped as the cold water dripped off his hair and clothes.

He glared at me for a second before noticing the wires and suction cups I hadn't managed to get off.

"That's for nearly killing me" I said glaring at him.

"Ya, I shoulda left you there, sorry" He said seriously, well nearly seriously…

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTA YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"You couldn't beat the crap outa a fly" Kai said rolling his eyes.

"They're hard to hit since they are so small" I said as I recalled a "little" incident I had with a fly.

I shivered.

Kai raised an eyebrow before smirking "Kinda like you now that ya think bout it."

My eyes narrowed "Maybe if you weren't so well, Kai-ish you'd notice I'm not a fly" I said scowling.

"Well you're as annoying as them, well no, you're _much, much, much_ more annoying" He said smirking smugly down at me, eyes reflecting with the same smug smirk.

**(Note: Hengeshi repeats stuff three times when annoyed and Kai's mocking her, in case ya never noticed.)**

"Is that all you can come up with?" I asked drawing myself up to my full height, I knew it wouldn't help since that was only a quarter of an inch higher than I was before, but I still did.

"No, I'm just getting started" He said and with one look at his eyes I knew these words were true.

He walked through the doorway; same cocky smirk on his lips.

I knew the tension in here could be cut with a knife, but I… oh whatever, I never lose and never will.

"Me to Hiwatari, me to" I whispered, though all I could see was his scarf disappearing.

"Now, what to do about the doctors" I said sending a hidden nervous glance towards the door.

/End of Pov/

/Granger Dojo/

"Where the hell is Kai?" Tyson asked angrily as he paced back and forth.

"Calm down Tyson, I'm sure he's fine" Rei said a certain expression on his face.

Max sighed shaking his head, "Why does he always go off on his own, he doesn't even tell us where he's going."

"Where is he?!" Tyson shouted furiously.

"Right here" Kai said walking in right on queue.

"There you are!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Uhh, ya Tyson, I think I know where I am" Kai said sarcastically.

Tyson glared at him while the others simply rolled their eyes.

"Where were you anyway?" Rei asked hiding his concern.

"Hospital" Kai replied shrugging.

"The hospital! Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Hilary asked worry etched in her voice.

"I kinda nearly got Zen's sis killed" Kai said shrugging casually.

"Your saying that you "kinda" nearly killed our new friend?!" Tyson asked angrily.

"No, I kinda nearly killed _your_ new friend's sister" Kai said rolling his eyes at them.

"Umm Kai, why are you wet?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that Tettzumo girl poured a cup of water on my head" Kai said scowling.

"How did you nearly kill Wolf anyway?" Rei asked.

"Wolf? Who's that?" Kai asked, confused.

"Wolf is Zen's old nickname for Hengeshi" Rei said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wolf hmm?" Kai said looking as if he was deep in thought "Stupid name."

"I think it's cute!" Max exclaimed happily.

"Me too! But it is a bit vicious" Hilary said.

A debating look appeared in her eyes.

"Let's vote!" She ordered.

"All in favor of liking the name Wolf raise your hand."

Max, Tyson, and Hilary raised their hands.

"And all in favor of hating it."

Rei raised his hand.

"Rei why do you hate it?" Tyson asked stupidly.

"I don't like dogs since I'm a cat and wolves are dogs so naturally I don't like the name Wolf" Rei explained.

"Huh?" Tyson asked.

The others sweatdropped.

"I'll put it in words even you can understand," Hilary said voice rising, "CATS HATE DOGS!!!" she yelled in his ear at the top her lungs.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, you hurt my ear! APOLIGIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson ordered as he rubbed his sore ear.

"Kai why didn't you raise your hand for either?" Rei said trying to change the subject before all hell broke loose.

"I hate the name Wolf and I hate her name" Kai said simply.

"That's not very nice Kai!" Max exclaimed.

"Good."

He nodded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Someone shouted from outside.

"What's that?" asked Rei.

"Let's go see!" Tyson exclaimed.

"What am I getting myself into?" Kai asked running his hands through his hair as he followed them outside.

They sweatdropped when they saw Wolf running away from a WHOLE LOT of doctors.

She jumped up in a tree without even crouching and began making her way to the top of it.

"What's going on?" Rei asked a doctor who was trying to climb the tree and failing horribly.

"A patient ran away before she should even be able to move and refuses to stay put" he replied giving Wolf a pitiful look.

"We know Wolf, we can try to get her calmed down if ya like!" Max offered happily.

"You know that girl? She's dangerous!" The doctor said a nervous look on his face.

"No, she's weak" Kai replied.

"She's hardly human…" the doctor argued.

"Well that's true, she's to short" Kai said chuckling.

"That's enough Kai," Hilary snapped at Kai, "We'll get her down right away."

"That won't be necessary little girl" A man with a tranquillizing gun in his arms.

She glared at him but otherwise ignored his "little girl" remark.

"That's not necessary, she's our friend" Max said blocking the man's shooting range.

"Max out of the way" Kai ordered.

"Kai just cause you don't like her doesn't mean she deserves to be treated like an animal!" Hilary said glaring at him.

"Something's wrong with her, and not the usual thing" Kai said staring at the girl who was sitting on top of an old Oak tree.

The man pulled the trigger causing her to fall of the tree.

Kai caught her out of reflex.

"Hengeshi!" Someone yelled.

"Pretty birdy must die!" Wolf said as her eyes spinned in circles.

They all sweatdropped.

"Hengeshi!" Zen panted.

"Zen what're you doing here?" Tyson asked confusedly.

"I called him," Rei said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" guess who asked, yep Tyson.

"He thought I might wanna know my lil sister was in a tree trying to get away from a hospital," Zen said sarcastically.

"She's your sister?" the doctor asked.

"Ya, and if you wanna know she is scared of needles and has a really good reason!" Zen said glaring at him before kneeling down and picking Wolf up.

"And that reason is?" the doctor asked.

" Promised her I wouldn't tell anyone" Zen replied.

A little sniffing sound came from Wolf's nose as she slowly opened her eyes.

"How can she possibly be awake!?" the doctor exclaimed.

"Either chocolate or a cat is coming" Zen replied.

At that second the sound of an ice-cream truck's bell sounded.

Wolf hopped up and ran eagerly toward the truck and came back with a three scoop chocolate ice-cream cone topped with chocolate fudge and whipped cream. **(Yummy!)**

She licked happily at it leaping onto a rock next to the park's pond.

"She seemed so evil at the hospital" the doctor said sweatdropping.

"Chocolate changes her," Zen said nodding.

/Kai's Pov/

"Zen your sister is messed up in the head" I said looking at Hengeshi.

"I heard that Hiwatari!" Hengeshi shouted from her perch.

"I didn't know it were possible, unless your have dog-ears on the top of your head, that is" I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked giving him a frightened look.

"You should be able to see your ears even with that hat, so either you have no ears or they're on your head" I said shrugging.

"Oh."

"Miss time to go back to the hospital" The doctor interrupted.

"No!" She and Zen said in unison.

"Why?" he asked confusedly.

"I hate the hospital" she said licking the chocolate mess off her fingers.

"So, you need to recover, not going back is dangerous. Now let's go before you faint" he replied.

"I'm going home, catchya later losers," she said waving her hand dismissively before turning to leave.

He reached into his pocket pulling out a syringe with a pink liquid in it.

He ran over to her and before she could act he had jabbed the needle into her neck.

I caught her before I even noticed I moved.

'Why is it that I've saved someone as annoying and rude as her 3 times in 2 days?'

I looked down and frowned when I saw her eyes were open and her irises were blood red.

'Aren't her eyes black?'

Her eyes focused on something other than me for she couldn't look away.

"She's paralyzed" I stated looking at the doctor

He nodded before taking her out of my hands.

"She is being taken to a research center for experiments" he said before turning.

"No she's not, she's had enough of that in her past" Zen said glaring before reaching towards his sister.

The doctor glared and stepped back before walking speedily towards his car and putting her inside.

"Give her back!" an angry voice said.

I turned and saw Tala.

'Why would he care about Hengeshi?'

"Tala, what are you doing here?" Tyson demanded glaring.

"Stopping a guy from stealing Kai's rival. I'd have to take her place and be mean to Kai and that wouldn't be fun cause I might get shoved in a closet!" he said nodding to himself.

"And you knew Hengeshi was hurt how?" Tyson asked.

"Wolfborg told me Tatsuma was on trouble" Tala said shrugging.

"You can talk to your bitbeast!?" Tyson shouted demandingly.

"Duh" all the Demolition Boys and I replied in unison.

"How do you do it?" Tyson asked.

"You mean your bitbeast has never talked to you" Spencer asked sweatdropping.

"Well there was that one time in me and Tala's battle."

"Can the rest of you talk to your bitbeasts?" I asked.

They all shook their heads except Zen.

"Ya" Zen replied.

"I knew you guys were pathetic but not THIS pathetic" I said sighing.

'I could talk to Dranzer three years after I was born and I didn't even beyblade yet. They really need to strengthen their bond with their bitbeasts.'

"Whatever, doc let go of her and give her to Zen. I'm sure you'll have another chance to see that klutz when she trips and breaks a bone or something," I said rolling my eyes.

"But," the doctor protested.

I gave him the trademark Hiwatari death glare that easily got him to hand me the girl.

I glared at her, but even though she was paralyzed she still gave me a noble glint of appreciation.

'I didn't know it was possible for someone like her to be noble' I thought sarcastically.

Once the doctor left I handed Hengeshi to Zen and was off on my merry way to work my

team so hard they would want to kill me more before I was done training them.

/End of Pov/

/4 hours later…/

"Damn you Kai!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted as loud as he could as he tried to push Kai's blade out of the dish and Kai's smirk off his face.

"I said no talking, you have to control your bitbeast by talking to it in your mind."

"Mind if we join!?" came a happy call from Ream.

"Not at all! How are ya feeling Hengeshi?" Rei said/asked.

She didn't even pretend to be listening and turned to leave.

"Not so fast!" Zen said grabbing her by the wrist.

"Don't you dare run off on your own and get your head chopped off, you are staying right here!" He growled forcing her to sit on the porch and watch.

/10 minutes later/

"_Boring, boring, this is so damn boring,"_ Hengeshi sang.

"You can blade if you want," Zen said smiling.

"I'd rather not," Hengeshi said boredly.

"Since when could girls blade, if you really are one anyway?" Kai asked, his question directed to Hengeshi.

"Why you!" Hengeshi, Amy, and Koshina yelled angrily.

Ray frowned, 'What about Mariah, she's real strong, … Come ta think of it Mariam is too.'

"You shouldn't say that, Amy and Koshie don't like that," Zen said angrily, "And Hengeshi might kill you…"

He gave a sideways glance a the fuming girl, 'she looks ready to… uhh iono, but it won't be good.'

He thought remembering the incident with that kid, and the trumpet, and the bunny- rabbit.

/Flashback/

"Girls can't memorize de abcs, it's a guy thing" a boy teased the black haired girl.

"Why you!" She shouted picking up Jamie's trumpet.

She shoved it in his mouth and picked up the class pet…

/End of Flashback/

Zen shuddered, 'Remembering that always scares me.'

"Gyahhh! I am soooooo outa vere!" Hengeshi yelled, her Russian accent showing threw her voice from her anger.

She glared at Kai and leapt off the porch into a tree, she rolled her eyes when she saw Kai glaring at her shrouded form.

She jumped down, now over da gate and headed off in the direction of her apartment.


	4. Just Another Ordinary Day

(Yo, thanks to reviewers! Sorry bout' me hardly writing and stuff. I've been home schooled for awhile so it was a little weird to start in normal school so I didn't have time to write. Plus I think normal school is draining my creativity.)

**Chapter Four: Just Another Ordinary Day**

/Hengeshi's Pov/

I paced back and forth, sighing.

Something bad was gonna happen, I didn't know what but…I just had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling.

I lay down on my bed and sighed again. 'Is it your fault I'm so uneasy Hiwatari?'

I thought about what he said, 'girls can't blade… I blade, I've seen girls on official teams, just as good as boys.'

'Perhaps I'm over thinking this, but it just hit me hard I guess…'

I yawned and looked at the clock, 2:07.

-Mistress, he used to tease you like that when you were kids, it's just a joke. It would be best if you got some rest and thought about it later-.

"I guess you're right, I'm gonna get some rest" I said aloud as I got up to pull my clothes off.

I pulled off my hat and goggles and put them on the bedside table. I put my boots at the foot of the bed and gloves next to my hat. I pulled off my clothes, tossed them on the ground, grabbed my black silk night gown, and put them on.

I jumped into bed and picked up my blade off the bedside table, I ran my thumb across the bit-chip as it glowed.

-Sweet dreams Mistress- Shino said softly.

'I wish…Sweet dreams Shino' I thought as I drifted into another nightmare as usual.

/Dream/

Tala didn't seem to hear it, he just stood waiting for the impact to come.

"Let it rip!" the black haired girl shouted as she released her beyblade from it's launcher.

The beyblade sped swiftly through the air before hitting the chunk of the ceiling so hard it was sent flying through the air before hitting the wall and breaking through it.

Clunk! Went the wall as it fell and the place began to shake.

"Please evacuate the building calmly!" said the hidden stereos.

The girl leapt down and retrieved her blade.

"Are you ok?" she asked Tala, placing her hand on the shoulder of the frightened boy.

"Umm hmm" Tala replied.

"I'm Hengeshi Tettzumo," she said holding out her hand to the kneeling boy.

He accepted it and she helped him up.

"Tala Valkov, nice to meet you" he said giving her a slight smile.

"I'm Ian Papov, that's Spencer Petrov, Bryan Kuznetsov, and Kai Hiwatari" He pointed at all the bladers except the so called Kai.

"Kai?" Hengeshi questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Uhh… where is he?" Ian asked himself looking around.

"Maybe he took Black Dranzer…" Tala said to himself.

"If he's the cause Voltaire will be very disappointed," said Boris angrily as he grabbed Hengeshi's wrist before dragging her towards the door.

He motioned for the others to follow.

"Your in trouble Tettzumo" he added glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me girl," he said slapping her across the cheek.

"Leave her alone, Boris!"

/End of Dream/

/Hengeshi's Pov/

"Nother night, nother nightmare" I mumbled, getting out of bed.

'4:02, enough time to train a bit' I thought putting a piece of toast in the toaster.

I grabbed my normal outfit out of the dryer and tossed it on the bed.

I pulled my toast out of the toaster and put some butter on it.

I munched on it happily as I poured myself some coke.

I took a sip as I got out the ice cubes.

After my toast and drink were gone I got in the shower.

When I was done I changed, got my books, map, and my usual stuff before heading to school.

'I know no one's there at this time but they have a beydish and all that, plus I'm allowed to go there and practice. Well Zen said so anyway...I think…Eh, whatever.'

I headed over in the direction of school.

'Stupid Hiwatari doesn't know what he's getting himself into, play with water and your gonna drown!' I thought bitterly as the school came into sight.

(Dat's kinda lame rip off of the fire thing but, eh whatever)

-I sense someone coming- Shino said quietly, even though none but I could hear her.

'Ya, me too. But I don't think evil people like sunny mornings very much though,' I pointed out.

-…That is a little…foolish- Shino said, seeming not to like insulting me or anything of the like.

'Yup, it is. But whatever, let's ignore em' an go train,' I said, not in the mood to _socialize_.

-That's not very good judgment, if they were dangerous that is-

'You've kept me standing here to long and I'm glad you did, you wouldn't like to know why though.'

-Why do I believe you, and why does it scare me- Shino asked sighing.

'Cause ya know its Hiwatari' I said smirking mentally.

-Good point- Shino grumbled.

"Hey, Tettzumo," Kai said sarcastically, "Shouldn't you be shooting bunnies er somthin?"

"Haha, very funny" I said glaring.

"_Soooooo,_ what are you doing this fine morning?" he asked sarcastically.

"_I_ _was_ going to the beyblade gymishy place, until _you_ so rudely interrupted _my_ walk," I said glaring.

"Umm hmm, I see," Kai said nodding, "And do you even have a beyblade, or was that some kind of crappy joke?"

"Why would it be a joke?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I told you, girls can't blade," he said rolling his eyes.

I pulled my beyblade out of it's case and held it up so it was right in front of his face.

Well, not right in front, I couldn't reach that high…

"Oooo, it's so pretty!" Kai mock squealed.

I glared at him, 'Sure my blade is a little…pretty,' I wrinkled up my nose in hate of the word, 'but it used to be my mom's.'

"Don't you have a ditch to jump in or somthin?" I asked glaring.

"Nope, my teams asleep soooooo… I get to beyblade and do nothing!" Kai said giving me a bored smirk.

"You know, if that's all you have to do, you should _really_ go get a life," I said giving him a look full of fake pity.

"You don't seem to have anything to do either, so _you_ really need to get a life," He pointed out smirking.

I growled at him before walking off towards the beydish on the _other_ side of the school.

I frowned as I heard footsteps behind me, 'Don't tell me he's going to the same beydish!'

I turned around and my question was answered by his usual smirk.

"What now? Are you gonna get me sent to the hospital again, or do you just like following me, stalker?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I just wanna train. Besides, I didn't know you had asthma," He said glaring.

'Did he just say something not totally mean, rude, or sarcastic?'

I shook my head, 'Nahh, I'm just dreaming.'

/With the Elemental Bladers/

Zen sighed frustrated, 'If we have any chance of getting into the Worlds, it'll happen when I'm about to kick the bucket…'

"Ream! All you have to do is dodge the stupid rocks!" Amy shouted in a completely frustrated tone.

"If it's so easy why don't you try it!?" Ream retorted.

Amy sighed, launching her blade towards the rocks, where it easily weeded its way through the rocks as if they were a mile apart from each other.

Ream growled as the girl caught her blade and turned toward him with her hands on her hips.

"Well you're blades a lot smaller!" he murmured turning his gaze towards the floor.

"Kat!" Koshina whined.

The girl rolled her eyes at him before returning to her seat on the bench to help Koshina with her attack ring's problem.

/With the rest of the Bladebreakers/(minus Kai)

"Ughh!" Hilary screamed in frustration.

"Wake up!" she yelled into Tyson's ear.

No reaction.

"I said…WAKE UP!!!" Hilary screamed furiously.

"What the hell!?" Tyson shouted sitting up, before glaring and lying back down.

"It's about time," Rei sighed, "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up!"

"And was beginning to wish it…but sadly no…" said Hilary, disappointed.

"Come on Ty, we're supposed to be training for the World Tournament! There's probably gonna be a lot of really strong teams this year!" Max reminded him.

"Max is right, if we keep slacking of we might actually lose. Plus, as Max said, more competition, the Elemental Bladers are entering this year! You saw how good they are!" Kenny panicked.

"Relax Chief, we're the World Champions!" Tyson said, cocky as usual, "Three years Chief! Nothing's gonna change the 4th one!"

Rei sighed, " It's not that easy, Tyson. The Elemental Bladers are amazing! They train whenever they can…against that…I'm not sure we can win."

"You can't be serious! We can't win with that attitude! Relax…sheesh," Tyson said raising his hands as if giving up, "Speaking of training, where's Kai?"

/Hengeshi Pov/

'Ugh! He really is a stalker!?' I thought bitterly before releasing my frustration into the dish with my beyblade.

Scratches appeared as my blade started to slam into an imaginary beyblade, performing moves that could take a World Champ's blade out in an instant.

Suddenly a blade was sent smashing into mine, knocking it out of the dish expertly.

I picked up my blade growling before looking up to meet burning crimson eyes, asking for a challenge, a challenge I was more than happy to expect.

I watched as he recalled his blade, before attaching it to its launcher with a small click, and then sliding in the ripcord. He went into a strong, stable stance that would for sure, send his blade rocketing into the dish.

I on the other hand moved into a very different stance: I had one leg placed stable, flat on the ground, while the other was tucked behind it forming an X, the toes just barely brushing the ground.

"Three, two, one. Shoot!" I shouted. Swish! The blades were sent flying into the dish and began circling each other.

"Dranzer, let's go on the offense!" Kai shouted. Reacting to his command, his blade slammed against mine, but I avoided the brunt of the blow by swerving right at the last second.

'Hmm, I think I'll play it safe for now. Just dodge. He has a stamina blade, so I won't be able to avoid him forever. I'll find a good angle to attack from and keep smashing at it when I get the chance. He's gotten better, and he was amazing when he first shot the blade…Why the hell is he naturally good at everything? I try so damn hard and yet…Oh shut up, self. Just focus. Ok, time to kick some pretty boy ass!'

"Shino, speed it up! You know the plan!"

"Dranzer, don't let that little midget and her puppy intimidate you! Arise!" Kai shouted, calling out his bit beast.

"Midget? WHAT THE-Why you! Shino, get out here and give the flaming turkey and my stalker a piece of your mind!" I shouted furiously. 'Damn Hiwatari! I'm not a freakin' midget! He is sooooo screwed! Crap! I want chocolate…'

"Dranzer, Blazing Gigs!"

'Oh, sh*t! I didn't think he'd…cripes!'

"Shino, Aqua Blast! Defense form, that is!" A great wall of water shot up, swirling around in a circle. The flaming arrows slammed against it, sending water in every direction. I was soaked. I looked at Kai, _his _bit beast of course evaporated the water before it reached it.

"Ok, my turn! Ice Daggers, go!" I shouted. Suiting to the name, daggers of ice were thrown, cutting through the thick mist from the last collision.

(I'm giving Kai some new moves since I don't really remember his)

"Fire Wall!" Kai shouted, responding to my attack with a defensive move.

"Heh, heh! Fire Wall…firewall. Like a computer, hahaha!" I laughed, finding it strangely amusing.

Kai slapped his forehead, "Dranzer, just *sighs* knock the damn blade out of the dish so I can leave!"

"Not so fast! Dance of Light!" Five strong rays of yellow light shot down from the sky. Each ray stretched, and eventually the lights reached each other and a star was formed. Shino was standing in the middle. The lights from the sky faded, but the star remained. It rose up and began to spin, when at about half Shino's height. I soon formed a circle, looking something like a ring around a planet. The light began to extend up and down and Shino leaned forward. In a clap of thunder, she was sent speeding towards Dranzer, hitting her square in the chest. The great phoenix screeched in pain, but Kai was quick to retaliate.

"Dranzer, now!" Thousands of small lights flew out of Dranzer's mouth at her every breath, each resembling a firefly. They slowly drifted towards a confused Shino, before sticking to her fur. She shook, like a dog would shake off water, but they wouldn't budge.

"Release!" Kai shouted, once he felt enough of the small lights were attached.

**Boooom!** They exploded like fireworks, one after another, so fast the sound almost merged. A large cloud of dust formed and you could see nothing, but the retreating bit beasts' shadows. I waited impatiently for it to clear.

I let out a breath, though I wasn't sure if it was of relief or not. Both blades lay on the ground, motionless. Kai, still recovering from shock, knelt down and picked up our blades. He walked over toward me, and extended his hand, opening it, and revealing my tattered blade. His looked a little better off than mine, but that didn't exactly mean it was in mint condition. I reached out cautiously, taking my best friend from him.

"Crap! I can't believe this! I train day in, day out! How could I have lost? Oh well. At least Shino's still intact," I said looking at the bit chip. As if to show satisfaction with the battle, it shined for a second.

"Umm…" I started, a small blush on my cheeks, "I, uhh…"

"Good battle!" We said at the same time. My eyes were closed, but had previously been looking at the ground.

"But don't think," he said, and I looked at him, shocked, "It'll be a tie next time. I don't plan on losing."

I smirked, "Don't expect me to just stand there then!" I countered. "I'm not gonna be droolin' over you like a certain slut! I'm gonna kick yer ass so hard that the girls at our school will cry! Got it?"

"I don't want you to drool over me, I just want you to fall at my feet and beg for mercy," he laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't make any bets on that happening," I said, "Oh, and since I kicked your butt, you have to buy me ice cream!"

"And since when did a tie count as kicking someone's butt?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since I said so! And I want chocolate sprinkles, too!" I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Right this way, my alleged butt kicker," He laughed, gesturing in the direction of the front of the school.

"Yay! Ice cream, ice cream, I'm gonna eat some ice cream!" I sang skipping backwards in front of Kai.

"So, can we go to Terry's?" I asked hopefully.

"Terry's? What's that?" He asked confused.

"It's an ice cream place nearby, of course," I replied in a 'that-was-so-freakin'-obvious' way.

"I've lived here for almost four years, and with ice cream-obsessed Max too. How do I not know about that place?" He questioned.

"Because it isn't _exactly_ an ice cream parlor…You see the owner really likes me, since I like kick ass an' stuff. So, I get special treatment. See?" I said.

"Riiii-ight, of course, hehehe," he laughed.

"Don't say a word," I glared.

/10 minutes later/

"Holy sh*t!" Kai swore, looking at my _ice cream parlor_.

"I said it wasn't exactly an ice cream parlor…" I giggled.

"Wasn't _exactly_ an ice cream parlor!? It's a f*cking tattoo parlor!" He shouted. "And who _exactly_ is this owner that really likes you?"

"It isn't a tattoo parlor! It's just a bar…And besides, the owner is a really nice guy!" I said defensively.

"Shi-chan! Great to see you again! You haven't been 'round as much lately. The guys 'ave been missin' ye!" A reeeallly big guy in biker clothes said, ruffling her hair.

"I know, I've been busy with school…"

"Busy with school? You haven't held a paper all year and you don't even go to class most the time!

"Darn! Ya got yerself a boyfriend? Joey won't be very happy. Then again, you hate 'im anyway don'tchya, missy?"

"Eww. He isn't my boyfriend! He's my rival. I beat him in beyblade so he has to buy me ice cream. I hate him, it's his money I want," I said, scrunching my nose in disgust.

"What the hell!? We freakin' tied! Why do you keep saying that? And why am I buying you ice cream anyway!?" He growled angrily.

"Sore loser," I mumbled.

"Why you!"

"Got a problem kid!?" The large man from before threatened.

"As a matter of fact I do, a four foot tall one. Who are you anyway?" said Kai.

"I'm Terry, the owner!" He stated.

"You got a problem with my girl, brat?" A guy said from behind Kai.

"Yes, I've made quite clear. Now if you'd kindly f*ck off, I'll be on my way. Tettzumo, get your ice cream so we can leave!" Kai ordered, handing me a five-dollar bill.

"Okiez! I'm staying out of this!" She chirped, skipping over to the counter, Terry right after her to get her ice cream.

"But angel lips," the other man protested, "why would you go off with a guy like him? I love you and you love me, and he doesn't deserve you!"

"First off, Joey, I hate you, very much so. And I hate him more. But he's buying me ice cream, which _I_ love! So I'm just gonna go along with what he says!"

"I'll buy you ice cream!" he offered.

"Go away! At least Hiwatari knows when he should shut up to get what he wants!" She glared, before turning to the owner.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Terry! You're the best!" she grinned, licking her ice cream.

"No prob, missy!" He smiled, "See ya soon, I hope!" He waved.

She waved happily, before turning around and walking past me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me off, not looking back at _Joey_'s pissed off expression.

"What was that about!? And who was that guy!? And why the freaking hell does he like you!? And why do you go to a bar for ice cream!?" Kai bombarded Hengeshi with questions.

"That was *shiver* Joey. He is a regular here; except he buys alcoholic beverages and I buy ice cream. He likes me because I wear more normal clothing outside of school and I don't take crap from him. And, as I've said repeatedly, because the ice cream is great."

"But why-"

"Enough questions! What happened to Mr. Silent and _Cool_, neh?" She growled. Before returning to eating the delicious, delectable, wonderful dessert. **(A/n: Yummy!!!) **

"Whatever, now that you have your damn ice cream, I'm leaving!" Kai turned around and began to walk off.

"Oi, Hiwatari!"

"What is it, _Shi-chan_?" Kai said smirking.

"Shut up, only Terry can call me that!" she pouted.

"I'm so dreadfully sorry! Of course, you prefer angel lips, don't you?" he laughed.

"I said shut up! I made it quite clear I hate him, haven't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what do you want?"

"Well…ya see. I live a few miles from here, and well…" she shifted her gaze, an annoyed look on her face

Kai smirked, "And well…" he _had_ to hear her say it.

"I want a ride, ok! Are you happy?" she pouted looking at the ground.

"And why should I drive you," he said, as she opened her mouth, "And don't pull that I beat you sh*t on me again!"

She mumbled something along the lines of "Crap darn it!"


	5. Just Another Day continued

I wrote a chapter! It's been so long, but it was fun. This is a continuation of the next chapter. I'm not sure how often I'll write in either of my stories…

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or it's characters.

**Chapter 5: Just Another Day (continued)**

"You need the exercise. Ice cream seems to be the only thing I ever see you eating…" Kai sweatdropped.

"Hmph. What concern is my diet to you!?" she snapped as she began to walk off by herself. He leaned forward from his place behind her. She stood still, as he leaned over her shoulder and turned his head so he was could see her face. She blushed.

"Everything about you is my concern," he whispered in her ear. He smirked as her face turned scarlet. She turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Now you sound just like a stalker." Kai sweatdropped again.

"How is it that you turn every word I say into evidence that I'm your stalker?" he sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted.

"Nevermind. I already know what you're gonna say."

"As expected of a hardcore stalker!" she clapped in admiration.

"I'll drive you."

"Ehhhhh!? Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked, surprised.

"I have to make sure none of your other stalkers can catch up to me, of course. If you go walkin' around by yourself, that big guy might come. And if he does, he might open his mouth so wide when he tries to kiss you that he'll swallow you up. He has a big mouth and you're so freakin' small. It isn't that hard." Kai laughed.

'At least he admitted he's my stalker…' thought Hengeshi.

"I'm not short! And it isn't as if I couldn't kick his ass if he tries to kiss me!" she whined, pouting.

"If you say so. See you in school, angel lips," he said walking off, trying not to laugh.

"I told you not to all me that! And…we're going to the same place. We may as well go together," Hengeshi reasoned.

"You're just lazy."

"I walked to school this morning, and I have to walk home later. I get plenty of exercise!"

"Laaaazzzzy," Kai said, teasing her.

"Ok! I'm lazy. You're right. Now drive my lazy ass to school!" she ordered. Kai smirked in satisfaction.

"Your lazy ass is very cute," he commented.

"Damn straight it is. Now let's go."

"Say please," he said, holding back a smile.

"What!?" she asked. "I do **not** say please! I don't like being nice. I'm not a polite person. You're being unreasonable," she ranted.

"Who admits these things? You're insane! Just say please and I'll drive you to school," laughed Kai. She swallowed the last bit of her ice cream.

'Am I really more lazy than I am prideful? Crap. I am.'

"P-p-p-p…" she tried to say. She frowned.

"Yeeees?"

"P-p-please," she just about fainted.

"Please what?" Kai smirked. He was torturing her.

"…Drive me to school," she said, looking pissed.

"Now put it together," his smirk widened.

"You're pure evil," she sighed, "Please drive me to school."

"Sure thing. Now was that so har–." Kai tried to say, but was interrupted by an abrupt reply.

"Yes," she glowered. Kai laughed.

"You've got ice cream on your face," he pointed out, gesturing to her face.

"Ahh," she said calmly, obviously used to it, "Where?" She lifted her left hand, hovering it over her face. Kai stepped forward and held her left hand in his right, pulling it down. He leaned forward and licked her right cheek.

"No wonder you like it. There's probably more sugar than chocolate." He smirked, pulling away. He looked at her bright red cheeks and wide eyes. "What's with the stupid look? Are you gonna get in my car or what?" She nodded numbly, and walked around to the passenger seat. She opened the door and sat on the seat. She closed the door and stared out the other window at him. He got in the car and paused.

"You perv! I could have got it myself," she pouted, referring to the ice cream that had been on her cheek. She was still too shocked to be very mad though.

"Yeah," Kai responded, "But where's the fun in that?" He began driving. Her cheeks went pink again and she glared.

"Ever heard of personal space?" she snapped.

"Yeah. I learned to live without it once I joined the Bladebreakers," he chuckled.

"Well I still need it! So you better stay out of my personal bubble!" she threatened.

"…Personal…bubble…" he paused for a second, in shock. He burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! Personal..haha…bubble…haha heh. What the heck is that?" he managed through his laughter.

"Pull over for a sec," she commanded. He shrugged, pulling over next to the park side walk. Hengeshi got out of the car and skipped out onto the grass. Kai got out of the car and walked over to her. She stepped away and stretched her arms out as wide as she could. She spun in a circle.

"That's my personal bubble. And yes, it is invisible. And I hate when people get in it. So stay out!" she ordered.

"You're ridiculous. Heh. I have a new goal. From now on I'm going to hang in your personal bubble whenever I can. And I don't intend to stop until you decide you want me to stay," he grinned.

"Is that…" she smirked, "A challenge?"

"You bet, bitch."

"You're on. I'm gonna kick your pretty boy ass outa this bubble if it's the last thing I do!" She skipped backwards trying to keep away from him. He ran after her and got closer.

"Not gonna work. C'mon lets get to school," he tugged at her elbow. She nodded.

"Oi, Kai?" Hengeshi asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yeah?"

"All we have to do to get into the tournament is have a team, fill out some papers, and attend a school, right?" she asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You need at least a B- average in all your classes, genius" Kai replied smirking.

"What the-? That's! How can they-? How come no one told me about this!" she stuttered, unable to comprehend it. 'Because it's not true,' Kai thought to himself.

"Yeah. That was the reaction Tyson had. You already know all that crap, so just fill it out. You can put up with it, right?"

"I hate this," she pouted.

"A wise man once said 'Life sucks. Get over it.'"

"I thought that was what the cheap T-shirts say," she giggled.

"Them too." She smiled for the first time in a while. 'He's still funny…What am I saying! I hate him! Yeah that's right! I haaaate him!' She nodded assuring herself. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What are you? A horse?" He laughed.

"Excuse me!?"

"You kept nodding your head. Does your neck hurt?" He reached over and rubbed the back of her neck.

"N-no! Keep you're hands on the steering wheel!" she commanded angrily.

"What? Am I gonna crash into grass? Or maybe the trees 50 feet away…" he laughed. A park surrounded them, and no other cars were on the road.

"Smart ass," she glared. Her eyes went wide. "Buckle your seatbelt. Your gonna get killed! Who on earth gave you that license? Was it some guy from a dark alley? Or maybe Tala? Or Tala in a dark alley?"

"Quit being paranoid. I got it at the DMV. No bribery. Completely legal," he laughed.

"Suuure. Sooo, when will we be there?"

"We're already here…" He parked the car.

"…Oh. I knew that…" she mumbled.

"Uh huh. Well, let's go," Kai pushed open the door. Hengeshi nodded. They headed off toward the building.

"I don't want to be here."

"Me either. And yet, here we are," he commented.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we need at least a B-." She nodded.

"Well, off to history!" she said with fake enthusiasm. She charged off in the opposite direction of the room. She paused at the end of the hallway and dug through her bag, pulling out a crumpled map. Kai smirked in amusement.

"What the hell! This map is all wrong! This is NOT the history room." Hengeshi announced. Kai magically appeared behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"The map's not the problem. The problem is with the person using it. It's upside-down," he pointed out, turning the map before returning it to her.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" she shouted angrily. "Well…nothing much. Maybe a little. Or a lot! Whatever," she looked away in denial. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Follow me," Kai sighed. And walked in the other direction. She shrugged and walked after him. He eventually reached the door marked 'Social Studies' and pushed open. He gestured for her to go inside. She walked in, frowned, and turned to look at him.

"This is the right room, but nobody's here!" she looked confuse. She yanked at his arm, making his body jerk. She scowled at his watch.

"Okay, it is sooo not 11:00!"

"It's broken," he stated, removing it from his wrist and shoving it in his pocket. "I have to get it fixed."

"If we're on time then why is no one here!?"

"Because there's a morning assembly. Everyone's in the auditorium."

"Then why did you make me follow you here!?"

"Because you wanted to find _this_ room. Want me to help you find the auditorium too?" he smirked. She glared.

"I _hate_ you so much right now."

"I know. Right this way," he pointed down the hallway they'd come from. She pouted and stomped after him. They arrived just in time.

"I'd like this opportunity to welcome all new students to our school, as well as to welcome back all old students. I hope you are all adapting well to your classes and ready to start a brand new year!" said an enthusiastic Principal Tarsh into a microphone at the front of the room.

"I'm sure you're all aware of what is expected of you as students of BBA Academy. However, just to make sure you remember all the rules, I'll be giving you a refresher today. First I'd like to go over tardiness. If you'd all turn to page 12 in your student handbook. If you forgot to bring it, just look on with someone else…" By this point, Hengeshi was catching up on her beauty sleep.

Kai rolled his eyes and looked around for something interesting to do. He gave up and decided to listen to the speech, which surprisingly even more boring than he initially expected. 'What a waste of time…' Kai thought, looking around at the inattentive crowd. 'Texting, kissing, gossiping, fighting: Ahh. The kind of atmosphere you can only get at a school.

Kai woke Hengeshi up at the end of the speech, and they went to there next class. The rest of the school day proved uneventful.

"So, Kai. I bet you're just dying to see where my live. It's part of you're duty as a stalker. How about you just drive me there? It would be a lot quicker and easier for you," she said, hoping to mooch another ride.

"What was it this morning about you getting your exercise going to and from school? You'll get fat if you keep this up."

"You know you'd still wuv me if I was a fat lard! Now let's go! I have to catch my favorite soap!" she rushed. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Judging by the time, you must watch the same soaps as Tala. Half the conversations he tries to have with me are about so-and-so's affair with Whatsername."

"OK then. Turn right here…I think," she frowned and dug into her bag, retrieving the school map. "What the-? This is NOT the right town!" Kai looked a bit amazed.

"That's the school map. I can't believe it. Not only do you not know how to use a map, you don't even know which map is which."

"O-Oh. I-Is it really now? Heh," she laughed, but glared at him the second she thought he wasn't looking. She pulled out a different map. "Ah! STOP!" she shouted. Kai jerked to an immediate stop, making the car swerve, coming dangerously close to a lamppost.

"What the f*ck! What happened? Did I almost hit a squirrel or something?" he asked, looking around.

"No. We had to make a hard left. Good news is that we didn't pass it. Bad news is it's apparently a one-way." She pointed at a sign. Kai stared at her, eye twitching and teeth clenched.

"Give me the map." He snatched it from her hands and looked at the circled building on it. "I know how to get there. You're never giving me directions again. Got that?" he asked. She nodded, unfazed. Kai turned the car around and headed towards the building. He pulled up a block away and looked up.

"Is that you're building?" Kai asked.

"…Which one?" she asked.

"That one," he pointed at one of the buildings. "The one that's on fire and slowly collapsing."

"Yeah," she sighed, "That would be it."

"You know, I just moved into in apartment yesterday. I've been thinking it's too peaceful, cozy, and comfortable."

"Soo, I take it you want a roommate?" she chirped, still in mooching mode.

"No. I don't. But I'll have to suck it up. The only person I know who will let you stay with him is Zen. And his foster parents have too many kids to deal with right now." Kai sighed and drove off to his apartment building.

"How's the shower here?" Hengeshi asked as they walked into the building. "The one at my building had real nice water and the perfect amount of force. I'm gonna miss that shower…" she sighed.

"You hadn't even lived there for a week. You won't miss it to bad," he said.

"Hey Kai! Who's that? She's got a pretty face. She your girlfriend?" asked a brown-haired girl from behind the front desk.

"Hey, Chris. And no, she's just a friend. A rival. An acquaintance. Something along those lines. I was giving her a ride to her apartment building, but it's burning down as we speak. So she'll be living with me for a while," he replied.

"Wow. That sucks," she sympathized, "Well, I'm Chris Brown. I'm the daughter of the manager here. So I work here to 'earn my keep'."

"So, child labor?" asked Hengeshi. The girl laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far. Nice to meet ya," said Chris.

"Yeah. I'm Hengeshi Tettzumo."

"Okay. Well I'm tired. So we'll see you later, Chris." Kai waved, before dragging me off to the elevator.

"Holy crap. Why does you're building have an elevator! I had to walk up and down 8 flights of stairs!" she scowled.

"No you didn't. I checked out that building when I was deciding on a place. I went inside. There was definitely an elevator," he replied blankly.

"Oh. I was just joking!" she protested, laughing fakely, "I just wanted to make you think I was getting exercise. But I guess that's pointless. There's no way I'd follow through with trying to fool you the whole time I live with you by exercising. It's just not worth it." Ding. The elevator opened into a hall to the right of it, if you were facing forward. And they stepped out onto the floor. Kai walked down the hall, opening the second-to-last door on the right. He pushed it open and turned on the lights. It was cozy, as he had stated. Not unbearably small, or overwhelmingly big. It had a bedroom, to the far left. A kitchen/dining room, as well as a bathroom, was to the far right. The main room was in between the two, and was what you first saw when you entered. It had a TV, coffee table, couch, big comfy chair, and nice big windows The windows also served as sliding doors, which led out onto a balcony with a table and two chairs on it. Big hearts appeared in her eyes.

"You have a balcony!" she said happily.

"Yeah. Make yourself at home." She complied without protest. She threw her bag onto the couch, and took off her shoes. After admiring the view for a minute or so, she returned to the room, and closed the curtains. She took off her goggles and hat, and pulled off her gloves and built. She hopped on the couch, taking a seat next to Kai.

"We don't have school tomorrow, right? It's some conference day?" she asked. He nodded, eyes glued to a football game on TV.

"Can you take me shopping?" she asked. He looked at her for a second, seeming a bit annoyed, but nodded again, before returning his attention to the TV.

After ten minutes, the game was over and Hengeshi was bored and fidgety. Kai turned off the TV and entered his room. Hengeshi glanced as he him walked off. Just as she was about to get up and see what he was doing, he returned to the room.

He handed her a large, long-sleeved, collared shirt and boxers. The shirt was black, and the boxers were navy blue plaid.

"Pajamas," he stated, "Don't worry, the only thing I wore was the shirt. We'll buy you real pajamas tomorrow." She nodded. And walked off into the bathroom. She walked back into the room after she'd changed, arms overflowing with clothes and various forms of weaponry. Kai looked and had to do a double take. 'Cute…' Kai thought. If it were any other girl it would have been sexy. Hengeshi somehow made it cute.

"Is it…okay?" she asked, acting even more awkward than usual. He nodded numbly.

"Now, about the bed…" she started. The conversation ended with Hengeshi comfortable in Kai's bed, and Kai on the couch, attempting to cover himself with a blanket that was smaller than him. He rolled over repeatedly, until he accidentally fell off the couch. He narrowed his eyes. He threw the blanket at the couch angrily, quietly entered his room, and slipped under the covers into his bed. If he woke up before her, cool. If not, he'd deal with it when the time came.


	6. DDDate?

Hey! I might actually continue the story because I think writing is getting a bit easier. This chapter is a little cutsie, but it's not gonna be all mushy next time. So no worry to action-lovers. There will be a plot, of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 6: D-D-Date!?**

It was a normal morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was rising, and all was peaceful. Hengeshi smiled lightly, not a single nightmare for the first time in ages. 'It must be because of that new teddy bear I got…' She snuggled in deeper to the warmth and realized, 'Whoa, wait a sec, I do NOT have a teddy bear!' She opened her eyes, stared at Kai's face for a while, blushed a little, took a big breath in, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kai groaned, trying to stay asleep. He pulled her closer.

"Kai!" she shouted angrily into his chest.

"Mmm?" he asked pleasantly, still half-asleep.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Quiet. I'm sleeping," he said, rolling over suddenly, taking her with him. She fell to the other side of him, and then they both fell off the bed onto the floor, tangled in sheets. She glared from under him.

"You should be sleeping on the _couch_," she hissed. He slowly opened his eyes, waking up completely. He stared down at her for a while. He scratched the back of her ear. She purred. Her eyes went wide, and she was blushing even harder. He raised an eyebrow, smiling lightly.

"Cute," he said, mildly amused. Her eyes narrowed.

"I am not cute!" she protested.

"Yes you are. Adorable, even," he smirked, putting a hand on her cheek. She glared, smacking it off.

"Quit trying to get off topic. Why are you in here? You said you'd sleep on the couch."

"No. _You_ said I'd sleep on the couch. I said it was too small. I was right. I fell off it," he retorted. She pouted, and struggled to get out from under him. He put his hand on the ground, next to her neck, preventing her from escaping.

"Jerk," she mumbled. He smirked.

"And don't you ever forget it." She almost smiled, but held it back.

"Can I use the shower?" she asked, letting him off the hook _for now_. He nodded, and stood up. He held out a hand.

"There's a clean towel in there. You can use my shampoo. We'll get you your own stuff later." She accepted his help and got up.

"What about clothes? Should I wear yesterday's?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"I don't have anything that fits you. That's the smallest shirt I have. You can wear that with some jeans and a belt. It might look awkward, but at least it's clean." She nodded.

Kai opened a closet, and pulled out a belt and searched for his smallest pair of pants. He pulled out fading black jeans. He tossed both of them to her and went to get an outfit for himself. Hengeshi entered the bathroom.

Kai looked at the closed door. 'Is it worth it? I could just go in and-Ugh. What am I thinking? I'm not Tala!' He went off to the kitchen to cook breakfast. 'Why the hell am I housing my rival?'

-She's the cutest girl you'll every see, she' super smart, and she has a fiery temper. Rival or not, you're only a guy,- snickered a Phoenix. Kai glared at the kitchen wall, seeing as it was all he had to glare at.

The kitchen was relatively large. Against the wall at the very right of the entire apartment were the shelves, oven, toaster, microwave, fridge, stove and all those other kitchen appliances. In the middle of the kitchen was a wide counter, with a sink and washer in the middle on the right side. Below the countertop were drawers for pots and such, and a few stools lined the left side.

Hengeshi walked in, hair thoroughly drenched, through the swinging doors and hopped up onto a stool. She sniffed the air and looked quite happy.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, sitting so she faced him. He flipped something in a frying pan.

"Eggs, toast, hash browns, and whatever you want. You're cooking tomorrow though. We'll switch off with chores." She nodded.

"You're hair looks nicer," he mentioned. 'God, is this because I'm getting used to talking? I can't believe I just said her hair looks nice!'

"Thanks. You have good shampoo. I've been using crap cause my bank account is having issues. I can't seem to get access when I'm not in Russia."

"Weird," he frowned. 'And that must also be her purpose for freeloading.' She nodded. She hopped off the stool and peered around him at the eggs.

"Mmm. It smells good. I love food. How do you know how to cook?" she asked.

"I taught myself. Decided I didn't want to be a microwave pizza person…like you," he laughed a little. She pouted.

"I can cook very well. I'm just too lazy too. Besides, your mocking me now, but those microwave pizzas are damn good." Kai rolled his eyes and dumped the eggs onto a plate. He turned off the stove and put the plate on the table. He put out some hash browns and toast.

"Want anything else?" he asked. She shook her head. Kai started setting the table.

"Can you grab some glasses? In the cabinet, next to the coffee maker," he asked. She put two glasses on the table and inspected the fridge.

"Wow. Isn't anything expired?" she asked, looking at expiration dates in amazement.

"No. I don't like eating rotting food," he chuckled. She glared.

"Well at least your fridge didn't survive the fire…" he added.

"Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzz!"

"Ah, that's my cell phone," she went into the living room.

"That is _some_ vibrate. And here I thought 'vibrate' was an action. Apparently it's a ringtone," laughed Kai, referring to the extremely loud vibrate.

"Hello? Huh? I'm staying with a _friend_.. Wh-what? You're f*cking kidding me! That's a lie! It still works!? Mold? I already knew that. No! I don't want it back! Blow it up, use a blowtorch, do whatever you can. Yeah, you too. Bye." There was laughter on the other end. She shut her phone angrily and stomped into the kitchen.

"What's up? You trying to kill someone? Through the use of explosives and blowtorches?" Kai asked. She glared and shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe me," she sighed.

"What?"

"Only two things survived the fire," she replied.

"Aaand?"

"One was a toilet," she started. Kai raised an eyebrow. "The other was my fridge." Kai's jaw dropped. She nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, with one of those I'm-gonna-say-something-stupid expressions on.

"I am NOT psychic! Don't start with me!" Kai snapped. 'How did he know I was gonna say that? Waiiit. Hahaha. No way.' She shrugged and pretended like she didn't believe him. Kai shook his head. He paused.

"What was that part about 'mold' again?" Kai smirked. 'Dranzer, is this story actually true, or is she trying to fool me so I don't know what the call was about?' Kai thought.

-As insane as it seems, it really is true. Figures, the one girl you pay attention to attracts strange situations.- Kai laughed mentally. 'At least things don't get boring…'

Two Hours Later

"Hmm? Blue or Purple? Or maybe in black? Hey Kai which of these colors do you like on me?" asked Hengeshi. Kai moaned and hit his head against a wall.

"For the last time, does it really matter?" he sighed. 'And here I was thinking things wouldn't get boring. I don't think I've ever met a girl who doesn't like shopping. Even Tatsumo does…'

"Of course it does. I'll go with purple. Oh! Look at those shorts. I've gotta have 'em!" she grabbed for the last small, another girl grabbed at the same time.

"Uhh sorry, but I need these for a party," the girl said pulling the shorts away.

"My apartment burnt down. It was on the news. I need clothes. These are loans," Hengeshi replied with a fake smile, taking the shorts back.

"There are plenty of clothes here for you. I have a guy I like and he likes this kind of clothing."

"If he likes you, he won't like you only for your clothes."

"Yeah, but these are just to catch his attention," she replied, snatching the shorts again.

"Then I'd go for something neon-colored," Hengeshi yanked at the shorts. They yanked back and forth. Kai watched in amazement. He walked closer and reached to pull Hengeshi away.

"They're mine!" shouted the girl.

"I'll leave them on you're grave when you die. You can have them in your next life!" Hengeshi shouted back. Kai grabbed at her shoulder, but he was suddenly yanked back.

"Are you insane? Kai-man, G? You don't get all up in the two dudettes grills while they're duking it out. They'll tear ya limb from limb, dawg. Homeboy, you gotta think before you act. My departed wife taught me this totally righteous lesson firsthand," said Grandpa Granger.

Kai winced. 'The way he talks…it still freaks me out.'

"Watch and learn, Kai-man," Grandpa tapped on Hengeshi's shoulder. Crash! Grandpa, master of kendo, was flipped and thrown into a mannequin. Hengeshi and the girl looked at Grandpa.

"O-Oh! Whoops," said Hengeshi.

"Now look what you did! You hurt an innocent old man!" scolded the girl.

"I can take that throw, chicky. But you're words hurt me down deep in my pride. I'm still a youngster at heart. What's your name, home girl? I run a dojo, and we're always looking for new members!" Grandpa turned to Hengeshi.

"Ahhh! Grandpa! What are you doing!? Hengeshi'll eat you for breakfast!" Tyson showed up, panicking.

"I already had breakfast. I like hash browns," Hengeshi stated. Everyone ignored her.

"You know this groovy chick, Tyson? Ah, I bet you would! She's Kai's girl isn't she. Good for you, Kai-man. Got yourself a strong girl. Real groovy. She'd make a great mom!" Hengeshi's cheeks went pink, and Kai was surprisingly not mad.

"The thought of little Tatsumos running around," Kai pretended to shiver. Hengeshi glared.

"If I recall correctly, you called me cute less than four hours ago!" she pointed out.

"Cute in a killer bunny kind of way," he replied.

"C-c-Cute!? Kai said that!? And what were you two doing together that early…?" Tyson looked nervous. 'Kai is more mature than me. And older. I'm not sure whether Kai even had an interest in girls, but…No way! Not those two. They hate each other! Then again, they both seem good at lying…"

"Whatever your thinking, Tyson: It's wrong," Kai snapped.

"Bunnies are freakin' machines when it comes to _that_. If I was like a bunny, I'd still be a good mom!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"You're a **killer** bunny. You'd kill them."

"That's so mean! I'd never kill a bunny!"

"You threw an old man,' stated the girl.

"Yeah," said Hengeshi, "But he's a youngster at heart. He can take it."

"Youngster…at heart?" Tyson stared at her, stunned. She shrugged.

"He said it," she gestured towards Grandpa.

"Right on, funky girl," said Grandpa, giving her a high five.  
"Uhh right,…Mr. Granger."

"You can call me Grandpa."

"But aren't you a 'youngster' at heart. You should ask people to call you something more youthful," she suggested. 'Oh Dear God,' though Kai and Tyson.

"Whoa, dudette! That's an awesome idea! You help me think of one!" he said, putting a funny-looking thinking face on.

"Hmm," Hengeshi thought.

"Hmmm," thought Grandpa.

"…G-dawg …?" she asked cautiously. His eyes grew wide. He looked at her, seeming like something similar to a giant bug.

"Is he constipated…?" mumbled Hengeshi to Kai. Tyson laughed.

"That's a totally killer name!" Grandpa announced, "Call me it, sista'!"

"Uhh, hey G-dawg…" Tyson's eyebrow twitched when Hengeshi spoke. Kai just stared.

"Right on, baby-girl!" Grandpa replied. 'Emotionally…scarred…for life,' Kai thought, taking out his wallet. He bought the shorts before the girls noticed, and dragged Hengeshi off to the food court.

"What do you want to e-eaaaaat! Hide!" he whispered, pushing her behind a trash can.

"Kaaaaaai!~3" came a girly shriek.

"Hi…Crystal," he sighed. 'What the hell is that slut doing here!?' thought Hengeshi.

"What are the chances of us running into each other here?" giggled Crystal brushing up against Kai, "I wonder…maybe it's destiny…"

"Or maybe it's cause half the school comes here on the weekend," Hengeshi stated, standing up straight.

"What the hell, Tatsumo? God, shouldn't you be hiding from the sunlight or something?" she glared.

"Normally, yes. But Kai insisted I come here with him. My apartment got burned down, so Kai's paying for everything! Isn't that so sweet? I tried to say no, but you know how guys are. You know how _lots_ of guys are." Kai held back his laughter.

"K-Kai! You shouldn't let her lie about you two like that. You don't need to make me jealous…" she smiled.

"She isn't lying. She can be so stubborn though. She _hates_ it when I pay for her. She made a big scene at the movies, but…it was actually kind of cute," said Kai wrapping his arm around Hengehsi's waist.

"Kai, baby, when you say things like that you give me the wrong idea," Crystal whined.

"How so? Ahh, nevermind. I want to spend as much time this sexy bitch as I can before the weekend is over," he smiled fakely at Hengeshi. She glared and pouted playfully. Crystal glared at him, "What do you think I am, a toy!? I'm a person!" she cried, putting on a show for her clones. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to her Shi-chan. Wanna go to the beach?" Kai asked.

"Piiiiii-zzzza!" she said like a zombie.

"Right, right. Pizza first, romance later. You're really hopeless," he rolled his eyes, leading her off to the pizza counter.

"You'll pay for this, Tatsumo!" she shouted. Hengeshi flashed her the victory sign, latching onto Kai's arm until she had her pizza and they were out of sight. She exchanged looks with Kai, and they burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face? It was like a tomato with botax," Hengeshi laughed.

"Ok, ok," laughed Kai, "It _was_ funny, but now we have to deal with this at school."

"Wow Kai, way to kill the mood," she glared. Kai smirked.

"And what mood might that be," Kai said, cornering her between a fake plant and the area where the wall met the escalator. He ran a finger along her jaw, and wiped some pizza sauce off the corner of her lip using his thumb. Her eyes grew wide. She looked at anywhere but his eyes, cheeks turning pink.

"W-what the hell are you doing perv!?" she asked flustered, "I'll scream."

"Hmm?" he tilted his head to the side. 'Somehow that was adorable. Normally he seems kind of…sexy. But his eyelashes are so dark and long. In the light, he's cute. He looks almost like…panda?' She let a giggle slip. Kai frowned.

"What's so funny?" He leaned down so he could look up at her.

"P-panda! Hahaha!" she laughed. She looked away, but the second she looked at him, she burst out laughing again.

"What panda?" Kai looked around. She kept laughing. "I don't get it!"

"Cute~! Confused panda!" At this point tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Huh? I'm the panda?" Kai pointed at his face. She giggled and nodded. "I'm…c-cute?" His eyes grew big. 'Even cuter,' Hengeshi thought, 'He even stuttered.'

"You're like a girl," she grinned.

"Like a…girl!? What the hell!? I'm a guy. You're so weird."

"You have long, dark eyelashes. In a certain light, you look like a panda," she replied.

"I don't look like a panda. God. Let's just finish shopping so I can go home." She nodded, trying not to laugh.

10 Minutes Later

"No! I'm not going in there!" Kai proteseted.

"But I need pj's!" whined Hengeshi.

"What kind of pj's are you wearing!?" he asked.

"Ka-aaii!" she whined pulling on his arm.

"Haha. I remember when you would stand outside when I went into stores like this. Young couples," sighed a lady, who was walking by with her husband. The husband laughed.

"You'll have to get used to it, or you'll never make any progress," said the man to Kai, who rolled his eyes.

"See. You're attracting attention if you just stand there. Come on, Kai" she said. 'Come…on?' Kai thought. 'Sh-sh-sh*t. Who taught this girl how to talk?' Kai felt his cheeks get warm. He put hand to his face.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Go ahead," he said, walking off.

"What's with him today? He's so out of character," Hengeshi said, walking into Victoria's Secret.

"What's with her today? She's f*cking trying to seduce me?" Kai growled to himself, washing his face in the sink. "Just then, was I blushing?" He shook his head. "It's cause she called me a girl. She's trying to jinx me." He walked out. Hengeshi was leaning against the store's window, two bags in her hands, one smaller than the other.

"You actually bought stuff from here?" Kai asked in disbelief. She rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad cause you'll never get to see what I bought," she snapped.

"I'm sure that's it," Kai said sarcastically. She shoved the bags into his hand and started marching off.

"What the-? I'm not carrying these bags! Do you wasn't me to look like some pervert?" Kai asked.

"You are a pervert. You should proudly display it," she laughed.

"I'm not a pervert," he leaned over and blew in her ear. "But you turn me into one," he whispered. All the hairs on her neck stood up.

"I'll carry them," Kai replied, refusing to hand them to her.

"Just give them to me," she yanked on the bag.

"No. I said _I'll_ carry them."

"That's right, Kai. Fight to carry those lingerie bags like a man," she laughed. People started gathering and talking around them.

"Isn't that Kai Hiwatari?" someone said.

"You mean the famous beyblader?" someone replied.

"Yeah! Isn't that him?" the person spoke again.

"I didn't know he was a pervert," someone else said. Kai sighed, shoved the bags into one of her hands, and dragged her of by the other.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she snapped when they were out of sight.

"Look, I have enough trouble with people as it is just because my personality. If this leaks to the press, I'm screwed. Try not to make me look bad in places like this. I don't really care at school, but…" he sighed. "Sorry. I'm being a jerk. Let's go home." 'For a brief second, I think I saw a whole 'nother side to Kai Hiwatari.'

_10:30 pm That Night_

"Ah! I just realized something," Kai looked at Hengeshi, as they sat watching football on TV.

"And what'd that?" she asked.

"You called me Kai today. More than once too…" he smirked, wrapping his arm around her. "Do you maybe…like me?" he asked. She blushed fiercly.

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped.

"It's true!" he laughed, "You stuttered!"

"Yeah sure. And what about you? You called me cute, you took me shopping, and you've been a pervert all day! If I didn't know any better, I'd say _you _liked _me_!" she pointed out. He smirked.

"But you do know better," he tapped her nose, pointing at her. She blinked and looked at him. They made eye contact. Kai's hand fell. She blushed. She blinked again and quickly moved backward to the farther side of the couch. She accidentally yanked on the blanket she'd had on her, and Kai slid, falling. The couch toppled over. Hengeshi fell on top of Kai in a tangled mess. Kai moaned and sat up slightly, looking at her.

"That makes the second time today. I think I prefer being on top," sighed Kai. They both paused for a second, putting two and two together. "That sounded really wrong," he stated. She nodded in agreement. They stayed there for a couple seconds. Kai brushed her hair behind her shoulders gently, keeping eye contact.

She opened her mouth to speak and he leaned forward catching her off guard. Three inches, two inches, one inch and…

"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang. Kai swore under his breath. He gently pushed her off, fixed the couch, gave her a this-is-so-not-over look, and went to the door.

"Can I help you with something?" Kai said threw clenched teeth, glaring daggers at the person.

"Umm…I-I-I have a pizza here for a Miss…H-Hengeshi Tatsumo?" he said holding up a pizza box and a bag.

"It's Tettzumo!" Kai narrowed his eyes turning slowly. He looked at Hengeshi.

"You ordered it?" Kai asked. Hengeshi nodded. He turned to look at the pizza guy. He pulled out a twenty, handed it to the man, grabbed the pizza, and slammed the door. Knock knock.

"Sir, this is too much," he said from the hallway.

"Keep the change," snapped Kai. Kai slammed the pizza on the coffee table and the bag soon followed, earning a wince from Hengeshi.

"It's still hot. You'll mess up the cheese. And my cake-" Kai pushed her onto the couch.

"Now where were we?" he asked, "Oh right." He leaned forward on top of her.

"DING DONG!"

"GODDAMMIT!" Kai shouted. He leaned down again.

"DING DONG! Ding dong! Ding dong!"

"Alright already!" Kai growled, getting up and heading for the door. Hengeshi sat up. Kai turned around, "Stay!" He gave her a stop signal. She lay back down, almost timidly.

"Ding dong!"

"Shut up! I hear you." Kai opened the door. He stared out. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Umm…Does a certain Herold Schmit live here?" asked a woman.

"No! Who in there right mind would name there son that!?" Kai snapped slammed the door, turning to walk back to Hengeshi.

"Ding dong!" Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"What!?" he pulled open the door.

"Do you know where one might find a certain Herold Schmit?"

"Yes actually. You'll find up your *** with a **** and a #%$^ with a !#&%$ and a (*&65 ^%$#. Take a left from &*% and go north to &^(^$, and _that's_ where one will find a certain Herold Schmit. He slammed the door in her face, and stormed off to the bedroom. He gave Hengeshi a glare, opened his door, and disappeared behind it.

Hengeshi could hear him raving about in the next room. It suddenly got quiet. She stared at the game on the TV, and then at his bedroom door. She sighed and walked over to his door, knocking.

"Kai? You want pizza? I'm saving the cake for tomorrow but…" Kai opened the door. He sighed and rubbed her head between her ears. He walked to the coffee table, and switched off the TV. He grabbed the pizza box in one hand, and Hengeshi's hand in the other, pulling her into his room. He placed the pizza on the bed and shut the door. He switched on the TV opposite his bed.

"We can watch in here. You get changed, okay?" She nodded, grabbing one of the bags of clothes and entering the bathroom. She changed and reentered the room. She dropped the bag allowing it's contents to spill out. Kai was standing there with no pants on, shirt at his wrists.

He raised an eyebrow at her and then pause, jaw dropping. 'Red silk dress, hangs low, ends where a long shirt would. Black lace panties with red bows and silk,' Kai thought taking it all in. He smirked.

"See something you like," he asked smugly. She looked away before snapping.

"No. See something _you_ like?" she retorted. He nodded, smirking devilishly. She was as red as her dress. Kai pushed the covers on his bed downward. Hengeshi glared and started digging through his dresser. She looked at Kai through the corner of her eye. She turned redder, pulling out some black sweatpants. She threw them at him.

'He's f*cking hot. And there worst part is that he knows I know that! Whoa! He should be on the couch! I can't get used to sleeping in the same bed as him…Right? Right!'

-The heart wants what the heart wants,- said a wise wolf. Hengeshi's eyes narrowed.

'I was wondering where you'd been all day,' Hengeshi replied.

-Dranzer and I had a girls' day while you and Kai were on your date,- Shino informed her.

"It wasn't a date!" Hengeshi snapped back. Kai looked at her strangely.

"I never said it was," Kai glared, "Besides, why would I go on a date with you anyway?" He glared. Her eyes got wide.

"I was talking to Shino…" she mumbled back.

"It means the same thing, either way," he responded coldly.

"And anyway, didn't you just say you liked what you saw!?"

"I meant the dress," he said simply. Hengeshi's eyes started watering. 'Sh-sh*t!' they thought at the same time.

"Hengeshi, I-" Kai started.

"Save it!" she hissed, blinking away tears. "I just cry really easy, 'is all." He sighed, pulling her onto bed. He put the pizza box onto the floor and propped up the pillows against the bed's backboard. They sat against the pillows, looking at the TV awkwardly.

Kai looked at her, and then at her neck. And her cheek, and her skin, and strap to her dress. He slid the strap down. Her eyes went wide, but she kept looking the TV. He placed his lips against her shoulder, and then planted butterfly kisses along her neck and hair. When he reached her ear, he bit. She winced slightly, and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Kai," she whispered. He nibbled and licked along her neck for what seemed like hours, but paused at the corner of her lip.

"K-Kai?" she asked groggily. She woke up a little and realized how hot her body felt. She felt feverish in comparison to usual.

"Do you really want this?" he asked placing his forehead against her neck again. She was silent. "I don't think I'll be able to stop if you want me to." Her eyes grew wide again.

"I… had a great time today," she mumbled, falling into his chest, sound asleep. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Earlier, with the doorbell…Maybe it's still to early," Kai sighed pulling her down onto the bed to sleep normally. She rolled over. Kai wrapped an arm around her and drifted off to sleep. 'We were both kind of strange today…really wasn't that bad…' was his last sleepy thought.


End file.
